Broken Dixie
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Dixie Grimes is the eldest child of Rick & Lori. She walks in on Shane and Lori screwing. Forced to keep the secret from her dad. She spirals out of control, She eventually can't handle it once the secret is out, and takes off - then is befriended a zookeeper named Ezekiel. The world soon ends.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

Dixie was ready to return home. She missed her dad, but she wasn't ready to face them - She was such a disappointment. She sat down on a bench at the local zoo. She knew she would have to find somewhere safe to sleep for the night or else she was screwed.

"Are you lost?" A man came up to her and stood in front of her, the zoo was closing soon. He was one of the zoo keepers here, he had on his uniform, and his hair was back in a hair tie holding his dreadlocks from his face.

"I…..Not really." Dixie sighed, lying. She slowly glanced up at the man in front of her.

"Based on how down you look… I call bullshit." He smiled while chuckling slightly, holding out a hand. " King Ezekiel." He smile introducing himself.

"Dixie..." Dixie said going by her middle name, she took his hand and shook it.

"I've seen you here everyday for the past week.." He smiled slightly. "Are...you homeless?"

Dixie bit her lip, and nodded.

King sighed, and pushed his hair from his face. "Well… Lets go, I know the local pastor, and she has a spare room for rent.." He said helping her up.

Dixie hesitated for a moment. "Thank you." She looked around following him.

King took her to the church, letting himself , and got her settled in. "Make yourself at home, Dixie.."

Dixie smiled slightly looking around. "Thank you King."

He nodded as he filled his tea kettle, putting it on the stove to heat up. "Mighty stupid of you to be sleeping outside as the snow starts falling." He grabbed some stuff for sandwiches from the fridge and a loaf of bread. "How old are you?"

" 17.." She said looking down. "Well, wasn't my first choice.."

"No family?"

"I…don't really know anymore.." Dixie said softly, as he poured the hot water in her cup, and sat down. She stirred the tea bag around playing with it.

"Well… Start from the beginning." He smiled slightly.

Dixie gave a firm nod took a sip and….

{ TWD }

 _ **One. Year. Ago.**_

"What where you thinking of getting into a fight?" Lori said harshly driving Dixie home from school. She had 2 weeks until the end of the school year, her sophomore year of school. She had been getting into a lot of trouble lately.

Dixie didn't answer, she just ignored her mom and popped her earbuds in her hear, and turned up her MP3 player.

"Dixie Rose!" Lori scolded looking in the rear view mirror.

Dixie glanced up at her mother and locked her cold eyes with her mother's angry looking eyes. "What."

Lori frowned, and shook her head. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Mainly _you_." Dixie said coldly, getting out of the car at home, and slammed the door shut.

"Dixie Rose!" Lori hollered getting out of the car

Dixie just waved and started walking. Lori sighed, and went inside the house.

Dixie turned up the music on her player and went up to her room. Carl was 8 and had his babysitter with him, Beth. Beth Greene was about 3 year younger than Dixie whom had just turned 16. Dixie flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling then slowly closed her eyes.

 ** _3 Months ago:_**

Dixie undid her hair from her ponytail, drama club got cancelled due to the teacher being sick. She glanced at her watch, and it was around 4pm. She wasn't due home from drama club until 6pm She raised a brow seeing Shane's patrol car parked outside of her house, her dad wasn't home yet. She didn't know why Shane was even at the house.

She went into the house, putting her backpack down on the coffee table, and grabbed an apple from the fridge, and started eating it. She could hear music coming from her dad's den. She knew he never left it on when he wasn't home, and mom wouldn't step foot in his den because she respected his place. Mom had an extra spare bedroom upstairs for her relaxation room. She walked down the stairs and went to the den door and opened it.

She walked in, and saw Shane laying on the couch and her mom ontop going at it like crazy. She walked out of the room, and didn't shut the door. She felt sick to her stomach. She grabbed her bike from the yard and took off on it. She was feeling a lot of things at the moment - mostly anger at her Mom and Shane along with sadness for her dad. How could they. Why would they.

She continued riding her bike around town. She felt her phone vibrating, grabbed it and glanced down at it seeing it was mom. She ignored it, and put it back in her pocket, that was the last person she wanted to talk to. She rode to the police station and just wanted to see her dad. She knew Carl was over at the Greene household. She rode by the police station, and didn't seen her dads patrol car, she shook her head figuring he must be around town somewhere. She heard a horn honking at her, and stopped smiling slightly seeing Maggie. She watched Maggie pull ahead of her stopping and waved. She got off her bike, and put it in the trunk bead of her truck and got in. "Hey." She smiled slightly huffing.

"Want a ride home?" Maggie asked smiling.

Dixie shook her head, and sighed. "Not really in the mood to go home - Can we go to your house?" She said buckling up.

"Oh sure, Carl is over there hanging out with Beth and Mama and Daddy anyway." Maggie smiled. "They've been missing you anyway."

"Well. I've missed hanging out with you guys.." Dixie said looking down. "Drama club has been taking up more time than I thought it would." She sighed looking out the window. "Might end up dropping it all together."

Maggie nodded and started driving. "Not enjoying it anymore?"

"Just….a lot going on now." Dixie sighed, rubbing her face. "Gosh." She looked at her phone again feeling it going off. She answered it quickly. "What Mom." She snapped. "No. I'm going to Maggie's… I don

t know yet…." She sighed. "Yeah...No…. Bye." She hung up the phone and shoved it back in her pocket. "Nerve of that…" She stopped herself, and sighed.

"Everything okay? Don't think I've ever heard you snap at Aunt Lori before." Maggie frowned.

"No." Dixie sighed. "Shit isn't okay." She looked over at Maggie. "Just… tension at home right now. I'm sorry Maggie."

"It's alright." Maggie smiled slightly, "Just refrain from snapping like that with your mom around Uncle Hershel."

Dixie gave a firm nod and laid her head back closing her eyes. "I'll try."

Maggie and Dixie were not related by blood or marriage, but they have been friends since they were in diapers, Hershel and Rick eventually became good friends and they treated each others kids like family. They pulled up to the farm, and got out walking up to the house.

"Dixie!" Carl smiled running up from the barn with Uncle Hershel and Beth. "You taking me home?"

"Oh, later… Probably." Dixie sighed slightly.

Hershel glanced at Dixie, then looked at Maggie. Maggie just raised her hands and he nodded. "Doing alright, Dixie Rose?"

"I….." Dixie let go of Carl and shook her head. "Can we go for a ride?"

Hershel nodded, and smiled slightly. "Sure thing, Can you get Ace ready for me also? I know Friday has missed you.."

Dixie nodded smiling back. "Yes sir.. Thank you." She said softly and walked to the barn. She got the horses ready, and waited. Hershel came out a bit later and mounted on Ace, while she got on Friday.

" Trail?" He asked as they left the barn and headed out.

"Sounds good to me." Dixie smiled slightly riding with him.

They rode for a while in silence, finally Hershel broke it by speaking gently. "Dixie, you're so quiet you could hear a moth piss on cotton."

A slight smile formed on Dixie's face looking down. "Just… " She sighed softly, as they stopped to let the horses rest, and they dismounted. She sat down in the grass. "I just….I know something, but it would really hurt someone else...If i told the person.." She was playing with a blade of grass.

Hershel nodded sitting down, listening to her. "Well… The truth's always better than a lie honey." He said watching her.

Dixie nodded biting her lip. "I guess.."

"Then you'll know what to do honey." Hershel smiled and hugged her. Dixie hugged him back.

"Thank you, Uncle Hershel." She said softly, she didn't know for sure if she wanted to tell him really or not.

"Anytime honey." He smiled getting up after a while. "Let's finish the trail and head back."

Dixie nodded, smiling and continued the trail, and headed back to the house with him..


	2. Chapter 2 - Bribe

Dixie opened her eyes when someone tapped on her foot. She looked and saw her dad standing beside her bed. He sighed sitting down in the chair.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his face.

"Just some son of a b-..." She caught herself and sighed. "Made a comment about my ass." She said it not caring anymore about cursing in front of her family.

Rick raised a brow and sighed. "Well you didn't need to fight him.. Could of told the teacher or principle."

Dixie shook her head. "I'm good. I can fight my own battle." She sat up more.

Rick smiled slightly. "I know you can, but.. " He shook his head. "You need to stop getting into fights. You have 2 weeks of school left… Can you please finish off the school year without anymore fights?"

Dixie looked down and sighed, then looked up at him after a minute. "Yes Sir.." She nodded. "I will for you." She knew her fights got him a lot of flack from Mom, along with the Principle.

Rick smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Good." He rubbed her back. "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome, daddy." She hugged him back and saw her mom standing in the doorway, and frowned.

Lori sighed walking in. "Can we talk now?"

Rick looked up and nodded. "I'll be cooking burgers outside." He smiled and left the room. Lori smiled kissing him. Dixie felt like she wanted to throw up watching her mom kiss him.

Lori smiled and sat in the chair after Rick shut the door. She sighed looking at Dixie. "Dixie Rose Grimes… I did not appreciate you talking to me that way earlier."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hurt your feelings… I didnt know you had any left." Dixie snapped sitting up.

Lori looked hurt, and sat back. "What did I do to get such attitude from you?"

Dixie really refrained from screaming at the top of her lungs, _You've been screwing Shane! I caught you 5 times God knows how many times you've actually been sleeping with him!. Mom, Are Carl and I really Ricks? Or are we spawns of Shane?_ That though revolted her and she shuddered slightly, and she shook her head. She pressed her tongue against her cheek and looked down. "Everything." She said getting up.

Lori watched Dixie leave the room, and go downstairs. She followed her. "Dixie!"

"WHAT!" Dixie screamed back, she was really trying to hold it together.

"What… did I do to you? Please let me fix it." Lori said as her eyes filled up with tears.

"It wasn't me you did it to." Dixie snapped, rolling her eyes, and leaned in close to her face. "Think hard." She whispered and then walked back past her and went up to her room and slammed the door hard.

Rick came in hearing the commotion. "What is going on?"

Lori shook her head. " I have no idea.. She's so…..Angry lately…." She sighed.

{ TWD }

Lori grabbed Dixie one day after school and drove. "Dixie… Your daddy and I are having another baby.."

"Are you sure it's dad's…" She muttered looking out the window.

Lori slammed on her brakes and looked at her. "What did you say?"

Dixie looked over at her. "I asked if it was dads." She snapped.

Lori looked at her, she coulnd't help but reach out and slap Dixie across the face. "Yes it's your fathers!"

"Great.." Dixie didn't even flinch at the slap.

"I expect an apology." Lori said shaking slightly. She was worried if Dixie really knew what happened with Shane.

"You'll get one, when you stop screwing Shane." Dixie said undoing her belt, and got out of the car at a stop light.

Lori covered her mouth and closed her eyes. She pulled out her cell phone and called Shane asking him to pick up Dixie. "She's really angry… Can you bring her to the house?"

"Sure." Shane said getting in his patrol car, and drove following Lori's directions and found Dixie. "Get in." He ordered.

Dixie looked at him, frowning. "No." She said and continued walking.

"Dixie!" Shane hollered. "I'm not making this suggestion again." He said opening his door. Dixie sighed looking at him, she got in the back refusing to get in the front with him.

Shane drove to the house and she got out and went inside, Lori was waiting inside. She had asked Beth to take Carl to go get ice cream. Lori grabbed her by the arm and sat her on the sofa. "Dixie.." Shane sighed sitting down on the coffee table.

"Dont pretend to be my friend, or a friend of my dad's… A real friend doesn't screw his best friends wife!" She snapped.

Lori frowned looking at her. "Shut your damn mouth Dixie." She ordered. "You are not going to tell your dad about this little secret you found out about. It will kill him. You will ruin everything."

Dixie raised a brow and laughed. "Me? I'm ruining it by wanting to tell the only person who is going to be hurt in this whole relationship?" She shook her head. "You're the one fucking crooked nose! "

Shane slammed his hands on the table. "Damn it Dixie!" He shook his head. "What can I do to make it so you won't tell?"

"I think this little secret is going to be exposed - When Lori shoves a kid out of her clown car of a vagina, that looks nothing like dad." She snapped at them.

Lori looked at her. "I'm not having the baby. You're dad doesn't even know I'm pregnant."

Dixie stood up. "Fine - In exchange for this, I want 20 thousand dollars." She smiled at Shane. She knew he wouldn't be able to come up with it - Lori wouldn't be able to come up with it.

"20...Thousand? What the hell do you need that cash for?" Shane frowned looking at her.

Dixie shrugged. "I can think of 20 thousand things I can by at the dollar store." She smiled slightly. Then laughed. "I got accepted into Julliard.." She said softly. "That's how much I'm short other than that I have full ride.."

Lori stopped pacing and looked at her. "You….got in?" She smiled slightly.

"Of course I did. Don't pretend to be proud.." Dixie crossed her arms.

"Vito." Shane laughed. "I'm not giving you that kind of cash.. I can give you a car.. " He got up and patted her shoulders. "I'll make your life a living hell sweetheart - If you even think of telling Rick what's been going on…" He smirked slightly

Dixie looked up at him and kicked him hard in the crotch, watching him go done. "Threatening a minor isn't cool. Aw Damn - I damaged your man's jewels Mom. Have fun screwing that." She turned walking to the door and stopped. "Oh. I want something cherry red and really fast." She grabbed her sunglasses and put them on. "Peace."

Lori helped Shane up and onto the couch as she left. Dixie left and didn't come back she called her dad and said she was going to spend the night with Maggie.

Over the next week, Dixie managed to somehow keep her promise to her dad about not fighting anyone else no matter how much they deserved it. It was the end of the last day of school, She felt sick to her stomach about agreeing to the deal with Shane and Lori. She was walking home, and saw her dad, mom and Shane standing outside. She had passed her drivers test last month.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lori sighed softly.

Rick smiled. "She deserves something.. She's worked so hard to get into that school, along with really improving lately.. Plus Shane didn't need it anymore.."

"What's going on?" Dixie smiled slightly walking up to them.

"Your uncle Shane didn't want his old car anymore.. He wanted to give it to you."

Dixie looked at Shane. "Really?"

He nodded and opened the garage door. He moved aside to let her see after turning the light on. It was a 1990 Ford Mustang GT Convertible that was cherry red.

Dixie looked at them. "Really?" She smiled more covering her mouth.

Shane smiled handing her the keys. "Treat her good. She was so good to me."

"Oh thank you!" Dixie hugged him, and whispered. "I expect some cash too." She bit her lip.

Shane laughed and hugged her, and whispered into her ear. "That wasn't our deal."

"Well. Things change. Or I can just end this all now.." Dixie smiled more pulling back. "Dad! Can you go for a ride with me?" she looked at him letting go of Shane.

Rick smiled slightly, "Sure." He walked to the car after giving her a hug.

Dixie walked over to Lori and hugged her, whispering. "Remember our deal."

Lori smiled more. "Of course honey." she said letting go, and watching them get in the car and taking off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Small Talks

_**Present:** _

King looked at Dixie. "You got into Julliard?" He smiled brightly. "I tried back when I was younger and got denied.."

Dixie nodded slightly and smiled. "Didn't get in?"

King laughed. "I got in, I just had family stuff going on and couldn't end up going." He sighed. "Acting or Music for you?"

"Acting.." She smiled back taking a drink.

King smiled. "Same here.." He refilled his cup. " In any plays? I've been in a lot of them when I'm not working... My favorite is Macbeth..along with so many more."

"I was in the king and I, along with Cleopatra, Arsenic and Old Lace.." She looked up at him smiling. "What?"

"Musicals?"

"Phantom of the Opera, Sweeney Todd and West side story...Oh... and Hairspray." She laughed softly.

"What out of all of them where your favorite?" He took a bite out of a packages of donuts he got out for them.

"That would be, Hairspray. I loved the outfits, along with the songs." She smiled taking one of the donuts, and took a bite.

 _ **A year ago:** _

Maggie came the next day, Shane and Rick went fishing, Lori left Carl with Beth to go to a doctors appointment. Maggie and Dixie to go head into Atlanta to get some stuff for the farm, along with grab some work boots.

Dixie hugged her dad, and slightly hugged her mom. She got into the truck and headed out with Maggie, she sighed gently.

"Still upset huh?" Maggie asked looking at her.

"Yep." Dixie sighed rubbing her face.

"About that thing with your mom?" Maggie was trying to get her to talk about it.

"Yeah." Dixie looked at her. "Dads going to be really hurt.."

"What happened?" Maggie asked as she merged off the highway to go into Atlanta.

Dixie bit her lip looking down slightly. "Mom….Moms having another baby." She admitted slightly.

Maggie smile slightly. "Well that's great." She then frowned. "Why would Uncle Rick be hurt by it?"

"I…" She sighed looking up at Maggie. "She's getting an abortion."

"Oh." Maggie frowned looking down. "I'm sorry… How'd you find out?"

"She told me." She sighed getting out at the farm supply store with her. "Her appointment is today.." She walked in with her, she texted her mom asking her to reconcider it but got no answer. They looked around. She was trying really hard to focus on what her uncle and aunt needed at the farm. She kept really quiet. Maggie kept trying to talk to her on the ride home, and Dixie finally just broke down crying as they pulled into the driveway.

Maggie bit her lip and pulled her in for a hug, and rubbed her back. Hershel came over to get the boots out of the back along with some feed bags and noticed Dixie was crying. He came over and opened the door.

"Whats going on?" He asked patting her back.

Dixie bit her lip and shook her head. "Just...a lot.." She said trying to get out of the situation, she wiped her eyes and got out of the truck. She walked to the back and helped.

Hershel looked at Maggie. Maggie looked down. "It's… not good daddy."

He nodded, and sighed walking to the back.

They started to unload the truck along with the Dixon brothers helping them unload - Hershel had hired them earlier that year because he wanted to give them a fresh start.


	4. Chapter 4 - Party

About 2 months after Lori had told Dixie she had ended up going through with the abortion. Things were going the same. Dixie always argued with her mother when her dad left the room or Carl wasn't in the room. Dixie was getting dressed to go away for the weekend with Maggie, along with some other kids from school to go to the lake and camp.

Dixie drove with Daryl, Carol and Maggie.

"I can't wrap my head around why ya'll wanna live homeless fer'a week.." Merle said driving them. Daryl had gotten permission from Hershel to take the weekend off to go spend it with Carol and everyone else.

"There's a cabin Merle." Maggie said rolling her eyes, "Plus… Dixie needs to get away from home."

"Yer Mama and Daddy being horrible?" Merle asked looking over at her in the front seat.

Dixie sighed. "Just… More shit going on." She said looking out the window.

"Ah." Merle rolled his eyes, and continued driving. "Daddy beatin' ya?"

"Hell no."

"Yer Ma?" Merle said pressing buttons. Dixie refused to answer.

"Merle." Maggie said looking at him. "Drop it."

Merle huffed and pulled up to the property. "Cabin is stocked up.." He let them unloaded and take their stuff inside, then left.

Dixie flopped on the couch.

"Welll. We best get things around." Daryl smiled looking at Carol. "Everyone will be here soon…"

"Who's all coming?" Maggie smiled.

"Glenn if you're really wondering." Carol teased. "Dixie…. Do you remember Chris?"

"I think so." Dixie said looking up. " The Mayors kid?"

"Well… he's running for governor now.." Carol laughed. "But yeah.. He's coming."

"Cool." Dixie didn't really care. She got up and took her bag upstairs to a free bedroom.

They got the cabin ready for the party - music, food, booze, everything.

Dixie came down in a pair of jeans, and a nice top, along with some sandals. She grabbed a bite to eat, and helped finish setting up.

"Pretty as a fine peach…" Chris smiled looking at her.

"Thanks." Dixie smiled slightly looking at him. "Chris?"

He nodded. "Been a while Grimes. Care to go for a swim?"

"I'll catch you in a bit for that swim." She smiled and finished helping along with eating some.

It was close to 10PM the party was going hard, and full swing. There were at least 15 other people their. They had the trees light up with yellow lights, and you could see to swim.

Dixie took off her shirt and ran with Chris to the lake and went swimming. Daryl and Carol were in the water, not really swimming more lip locking than anything.

Chris and Dixie swam for a while, and got in a little boat and rode it out some. Chris laid the blanket out and sat down. Dixie sat down also.

"Grimes."

"Yes?" Dixie asked looking at him after watching the stars.

"You like me?"

"I guess. Don't really know you yet though." She smiled. "So far your jokes aren't that bad.."

Chris laughed. "Well… Good." He smiled taking her hand. They started talking a lot more, and drinking a few beers together.

They went back to shore, and danced on the grass while drinking some water also. They split another beer. Chris sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I dont think I've ever seen you smile this much." He said rubbing her shoulders. "You've always seemed…"

"Intense?"

"Nah….Distracted is a better word.." He rubbed her shoulders more. Watching her.

"Got a lot going on at home." She sighed softly. "So much."

"I'm sorry.. I can understand that... "

She cuddled close and looked up at the sky. "Can you?"

"Of course.." He shook his head. "Dad's been… different."

"I'm sorry." She sighed softly. "My moms' been...ugh… I'd rather not say." She looked over at him and kissed his neck.

Chis groaned and pulled her closer, kissing her back. Dixie kissed him more on the lips and cuddled closer. She broke it after a few minutes.

Everyone else was either passed out in the yard, a random bedroom, the living room or on the floor. Dixie glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 3AM. She got up and pulled him up. Chris got up and followed her upstairs to her room she locked the door behind them.

She felt her heart beating hard in her chest, she was nervous, and wasn't sure about it. She kissed him as he picked her up and moved her to the bed. Dixie kissed him back harder and groaned softly.

Chris moved his hands to her jeans and slowly undid them, he slid them off and opened her shirt up. He smiled slightly kissing her more. Dixie blushed hard looking up at him. "So cute when you blush." He smiled kissing her neck more. He moved his hands to her legs and moved them and kissed her harder moving down.

Dixie watched him kiss down and sat up straight for a minute. He rubbed his face and sat back. "I… I can't." He said softly, moving back.

Dixie sat up looking at him. "Oh...I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Not because of you…I just broke up with Tara." He sighed softly. "This morning."

She nodded listening to him. "Didn't want a rebound."

"Don't want to make you that rebound." He said handing her, her shirt and jeans.

"I wouldn't want that either.." She smiled slightly putting them back on and hugged him. "Go sleep it's really late."

"Thanks Dixie." He smiled kissing her cheek. Dixie opened the door and saw Maggie coming out with Glenn from her room.

"Thanks for understanding." Chris said hugging her again. Dixie nodded. He walked downstairs and crashed on the sofa.

Maggie looked at her. "Did…."

"Hell no." Dixie smiled. "He didn't want a rebound.."

"Oh…"

"Yeah he broke up with Tara this morning." Dixie sait watching them. "Have fun you two.." She smiled shutting her door.

Glenn looked at Maggie and smiled. "Wanna?"

"Oh come on.." Maggie smiled pulling him back into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5 - Threats

Storytelling Mode:

 **Three Weeks Later:**

Dixie came home early one afternoon from working with Hershel at the vet clinic. She walked inside and saw Shane and Lori sitting on the couch. "Thank goodness.. I don't have to gouge my own eyes out at the sight of you two going at it." She said sitting in a chair. "You're late." She was referring to the money that Lori and Shane where due to give her.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Yeah, about that… I'm not giving you another dime sweetheart." He smiled. "I have you a car, along with 2 thousand dollars."

Dixie raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "Just so you know, this conversation is being taped." she said keeping her phone in her lap. "I want more money by friday, or I go to Dad."

Shane kicked the coffee table over, Dixie didn't flinch. He came over to her and threw her out of the chair. "I'm not giving some little shit another dime!"

Lori just sat there, and watched. "Shane."

Shane stopped himself from hitting Dixie, he looked at Lori.

Lori watched Dixie for a minute. "Lets just give her the rest of the money, and be done with it. At least we can finish buying her silence."

Shane frowned. "I'm not giving her anymore money."

Lori looked at him. "I got an abortion because you didn't want me to have that baby. The least you can do is give her the money!"

Dixie got up, Shane grabbed her phone and smashed it. "No phone for the lil bitch."

Dixie shoved him hard. "I expect a new phone!" She shoved him again took his phone and threw it against the fireplace.

Lori rubbed her face. "Damn it Shane! We will get you a new one.."

"Damn right!" Dixie said walked outside and slammed the door. Lori looked at Shane. "Clean up this mess." She said leaving and driving Dixie to the verizon store.

Dixie looked over at her mom. "I still can't believe you did that.. Just because you couldn't keep your legs shut. Dad would have loved that baby.."

Lori pulled into the parking lot at the verizon store and slapped Dixie hard across the face.

"Why don't you just leave. Why do you even bother staying married to dad if you just keep screwing with Shane. What? You want them both? Sick mom." Dixie said undoing her belt.

Lori didn't say anything, she just watched her, then she got out and walked inside. Dixie frowned following. Lori looked at her. "Pick out whatever one you want.."

Dixie looked around and smiled, she grabbed a Samsung Galaxy 9plus and put it on the table.

Lori groaned hearing the price. "Guess it's your christmas and birthday present for the next two years.."

"So worth it." Dixie smiled in the car. "Next time don't let your boyfriend smash my other phone."

Dixie had her phone all set up at the store and got her pictures, videos and everything else back she cared about. She got a really cute case for it. Dixie looked at her face in the mirror and had a good bruise going on.

They got back to the house, and Shane had cleaned up the mess and left. Lori went into the kitchen and looked aroud. "What would you like?"

"I'm thinking… Fabianos Pizza." Dixie smiled looking at Carl knowing Carl loved that place.

"Yeah!" Carl smiled. "Pizza!"

Dixie smiled she mainly did it for dad, he loved that pizza place they all did. "Two large pizzas one meat lover and one house pizza, along with pirate bites, and hot pepper cheese bites… Carl anything else?" She smiled.

Carl though for a minute, "Sweet Pirate bites?" He smiled big.

Dixie looked at Lori and smiled big talking in the phone ordering it. Lori was steaming, and chopping up a salad. "Sounds awesome! Oh can we get a thing of cherry cola, and some sweet tea… Alright… Yes… Delivery.." She gave them the address and smiled hugging Carl.

"Yayay! Daddy's going to be happy!" Carl smiled dancing, Dixie joined him and danced, smiling. She threw on some music and kept dancing with him.

Rick came home and walked into the kitchen. "What's going on?" he smiled hugging Dixie and Carl.

Dixie smiled. "I ordered dinner for us.. Fabiano's.."

"What? Did you have a birthday?" Rick asked raising a brow.

Dixie smiled. "No but it feels like christmas." She bumped hips with Carl.

Rick smiled and shook his head. "Alright.." he walked over and hugged Lori, kissing her softly.

Dixie smiled taking Carl into the living room and helped him with his summer school homework.

"Why you got a new phone sissy?"

"Oh…Shane broke mine." she smiled and pulled him close and took a selfie with him.

"Oh… Silly Shane.." He laughed hugging her making silly faces with her for a picture.

Rick came in seeing the new phone. "Where did you get that?"

"Mom." She said looking at Lori. "Shane broke my other one."

"Oh?" He said looking at Lori.

"It was an accident.. I got a deal on the phone.." Lori lied.

The doorbell rang as they talked, Dixie got up and got the door, getting the food and soda, along with the tea. She get it on the table - grabbed plates and popped a movie in the dvd player.

"Dixie… What happened with your eye." Rick asked grabbing a slice when Lori went to the bathroom.

"Smart mouthed to Mom, got slapped." She said not flinching. She took a bite of her pirate bites.

"Lori.." He glared at her, they never stuck their kids in the face - sure a quick tap on the bottom, but he hadn't done that in years. "Go, get some ice on it." He sighed and sat back looking at Lori as Dixie got up to get some ice. "We will talk later." He told Lori.

Lori didn't say anything and continued eating her pizza.

For a minute, it seemed like a good friday night, minus the black eye.


	6. Chapter 6 - Something New

Dixie had been seeing Chris, it was a new school year. Glenn and Maggie were really getting together. Carol and Daryl broke up for a few month's she went back to Ed for a while, broke things off and made up with Daryl. Carol also managed to get full custody of her little sister, Sophia and moved in with Daryl.

Dixie had met Chris's family and they seemed normal - well as normal as any family could get. Phillip was a little controlling, Mary was really nice, and his younger sister Penny was a doll. They were slightly quirky. She got along great with them all and they all seemed to love her. Later that night, she was being walked home by Chris. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Dixie" Chris smiled kissing her on the lips. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She smiled kissing him again and going inside.

She went inside and got ready for bed. She smoked a cigarette outside her bedroom window. She was really stressed with her mom and Shane, along with keeping the secret about the money from her dad, the car, along with school. She was really falling in love with Chris. She worried she'd never have a normal relationship, she was worried she'd turn into her mother. She shook her head and put her cigarette out, she got ready for bed and laid back thinking about how she was using the money that Shane and Lori have been giving her and set up a college fund account for Carl. She didn't need it, had found a scholarship to finish paying off Julliard.

Christmas came and went. It was the end of February, the snow was gone, and Chris was gone his dad sent him off to military school. Dixie had gotten into a fight with Lori, and ended up leaving during her dad's fishing trip with the Chief of Police, and Shane. She was driving her car up north, to get away from town. She kept driving until she got to a town on the boarder of Virginia. She saw a special for a car trade in. She was feeling horrible driving around in _his_ car - a gift from someone horrible. She pulled in and got out.

"Hello..." The man smiled walking over. "What can i do to help you?" The very tall muscular man said looking at her car for a minute, then looking at her. He was a good foot taller than her.

"Looking to trade in and get something else." She smiled holding out her hand. "Dixie." She read the man's name tag: N. Travis.

The man smiled, taking her hand and kissed it. "Mr. Travis."

"Mr… so formal." She said rolling her eyes. He let out a laugh and his brown eyes shined slightly. "First name please."

"Negan." He looked her over and smiled. "What kind of vehicle are you thinking?"

"Anything. Just want to get rid of this thing. It was a gift." She said sour.

"Oooh wasn't a fan of the person?" He said leaning against it and looking at the paint on her car.

"Hell no." She smiled. "Either a car or a motorcycle."

"Damn - you're a girl with an edge… I like that." He smiled.

"Just want something for my rebellion needs right now." She smiled and walked around the lot with him. They made conversation, and really a lot of flirting. She sat on a 2010 Harley-Davidson Sportster 883L that was a royal blue color. "How does this look?"

Negan smiled watching her. "You look really good - like… really good."

"Feels. Really good." She smiled slightly.

"Do you really want a bike though?" He chuckled watching her.

"I do." She laughed.

"Out of spite?" Negan said watching her, walking around the bike.

"Oh yes." She got off the bike and smiled. "Out of rebellion too - might really seal the deal on that image i'm selling." She winked. "Very much so." She walked over to a blue jeep. She hopped in and smiled popping on her sunglasses. He got out the keys and started it up. She listened and looked under the hood and checked it over. "Go for a ride?" She smiled

Negan laughed. "Hell.. Yeah." He got in the passenger seat and she drove it, after 20 minutes she pulled back into the parking lot and turned it off. "I'll take it."

Negan smiled. "Alright." He took her inside and started the paperwork and trade in. He finished everything and sat back.

Dixie leaned forward and smiled looking over the paperwork. "Great." She said taking out her checkbook, for the money that she still needed to finish paying it off.

"Damn… Sell drugs?"

Dixie laughed. "Nope…" She wrote the check and smiled.

"Well… Good." He smiled finishing it up. He tried not watching her.

Dixie placed her foot carefully up his pant let and rubbed it up and down with her foot.

Negan cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Dinner?"

She smiled watching him. "When do you get off?"

"Anytime." He held back a groan making a joke and smiled. "Middleton Bar?"

Dixie wrote down her cell phone number. "Meet up in an hour?" She smiled more. "Send me the address."

He smiled and nodded. He got up and walked her out. "Have a good day." He placed a hand on her lower back and smiled.

"You too." She smiled and walked to her new car. She snapped a picture of it and sent it to Maggie and sent it in a text. 'Shh.. Don't tell! I wanna surprise everyone! :D '

Dixie met up with Negan for dinner, about . She smiled sitting down and ordered a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a cherry cola.

"Well you aren't scared to eat." He smiled ordering a burger, and getting a beer with it.

"Hell no. I love great food." She smiled back. "How old are you?"

"..Well shit. We skip all the formalities." He laughed, slightly surprised by the question. " I'm...30."

"18." Dixie smiled. She would be 18 soon **. "Formalities are just boring." She took a sip of her drink.

Negan and her talked for a lot of the night. They drove and met halfway a lot to meet up and talk.

Negan had a second place, he took her to his apartment. They had been seeing each other for a while now. She sat down with him and drank a beer with him. They either met in a little town in Georgia, or she met him in town in Virginia. They where making it work.

"How did you get your black eye." He asked noticing a new one, he played with her hair and moved her a bit.

"My mom's boyfriend." She sighed softly. "She's married to my dad but screwing his best friend." She looked up at him, and unloaded everything to him. She laid her head back and sighed. "He slapped me because he found out I took the money he gave me and refused to tell him what i did with it - along with selling his crappy car to get the jeep.."

Negan narrowed his eyes and looked away. He hated abusers of all kind. "He a cop?"

"Yeah." Dixie sighed as Negan looked her face over.

"Damn. Give me his name." He said grabbing his phone.

"Negan.." She sat up more. "He's threatened me before." She sighed, telling him more.

Negan got up and started pacing. He grabbed his keys. "Lets go."

"Negan." She got up. "You can't go beating him up."

"Hell I cant!" he growled. She went over and put her hands on his face. "We've both been drinking." She said softly. "Would look bad."

Negan kicked the trashcan and sighed and sat down on the couch.

Dixie went over and sat on his lap, straddling him. "You're pretty damn adorable being protective." She smiled kissing him.

Negan groaned and kissed her more. He pulled her close. "Well… You're worth protecting.. Hell..." he smiled kissing her more. Dixie smiled back and pulled him on top of her on the couch.

Negan kept kissing her, he stopped looking down at her, hovering slightly. He stood up and picked her up kissing her more. Dixie groaned softly kissing him more as he walked back to the bedroom.

Dixie got placed on the bed. She pulled him closer kissing him more.

Negan kept going kissing more, and began to explore her with his hands.

"Negan." Dixie let out a groan, and bit her lip watching him. "I...I am uhm.."

"Oh." He watched her for a second. "Really? - At...everything?" He raised a brow surprised.

"Yeah." She looked at him and sighed softly. "Sorry."

"Hey.. it's alright.." He smiled and kissed her more. "Whatever you want. I don't lead when it comes to that.."

"I….Okay." She smiled back and kissed him more. "Please?.." She pulled him on top and kissed him more harder and shifted a but under him to get more comfortable.

Negan groaned and kissed her neck and let his hands do the talking.

The next morning Dixie rolled over and saw Negan was still asleep. She cuddled with him and smiled playing with the hair on his chest. She had lied and told her family she was off with a new friend visiting for the weekend.

They continued seeing each other.

 _Note: **Changing her age. She'll be 18 on her birthday._


	7. Chapter 7 - Truth Exposed

_**It was 4 months later:**_

Dixie was getting dressed for her 18th birthday party and parents anniversary party. She was born the day after their wedding. She curled her hair, and walked downstairs after putting on her heels. She was in a blue swing dress. She just wanted to forget everything.

Everyone came to the party, and were enjoying themselves mingling with everyone, and getting to know some people they haven't met before.

Dixie walked around talking to everyone, she also snuck a drink or two of champange, and drank a glass of water also. She had been trying to forget everything the last month.

"Really think it's a good idea to be having a drink?" Negan asked walking over to her, the lights were turned down in the bar area. He surprised her to make a visit.

Dixie raised her eyebrow and smiled slightly. "I think just to make it through this horrendous occasion calls for a drink." She looked him up and down.

"I agree with you little Dixie." He winked and took a drink also and drank it. "Yuck. This tastes, shitty."

"Yeah.. this stuff is shitty." She sighed softly.

"Keeping out of trouble?" He smiled talking in a whisper.

"Trying to. Failing miserably." Dixie smiled slightly, looking around. She hugged him, and smiled. "I see my dad. I'll be back..I really need to talk to him." She excused herself and tried catching up to him.

She felt like she was able to finally tell him everything.

Dixie walked over to the preacher, her dad and mom they were going to get started with the service.

"Attention!" The pastor smiled, and Dixie stopped. "We are here to have a surprise wedding vow renewal…"

The guests clapped and came close to watch. Negan stood at the bar. Dixie looked nervous.

"You alright?" Negan asked texting her. Dixie read it and replied quickly.

Rick and Lori were holding hands, smiling. "We'd like our daughter, Dixie and our son, Carl up here with us." Rick smiled.

Dixie held her breath for a minute after taking a drink from Negan's flask, and forced a smile walking forward and stood beside her dad.

"We'd also love our friend - Shane Walsh up here with us." Lori smiled softly. "As well as Hershel."

Carl stood beside Lori, and Dixie stood beside Rick. Shane stood beside Rick also. Hershel stood beside Lori.

Rick chuckled. "We have been together for 18 years. The day after we got married the day before, Dixie was born. We've come so far, over the past 18 years, being just teens ourselves when we got married…"

Dixie looked dazed, she watched them both talk about how much they loved each other. She was pinching her thigh, and listening to the ceremony. She was doing okay so far. She drank another thing of champagne.

"If nobody else has anything to add - to bless the couple we shall - - " The pastor looked at Dixie.

Dixie shook her head. "I'd like to share something." She said moving a bit and looked at her dad. "May..i?" She moved a bit.

Rick nodded. "Go..ahead." He smiled.

Dixie looked down for a moment. "The past year has been...difficult." She said softly, then looked up seeing her group of friends in the crowd. "Only a handful of people know how hard it was. I would like to make an apology for my part in it."

"You've done nothing wrong." Rick frowned, watching her.

Dixie shook her head. "Oh...Daddy….You are so wrong." She felt herself panicking a little.

Negan had ran outside to feed the meter. Beth had taken Carl home also because he was tired, and coming down with a cold.

She didn't notice, Maggie was videotaping it.

Dixie rubbed her face slightly, her head was killing her.

Shane took her hand, "Keep quiet." He whispered to her.

Dixie smiled slightly, feeling his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, letting go of her head, and she punched him hard in the face. The guests all gasped, hearing his nose crack loud. " Don't you ever touch me again!" She was shaking at this point.

Lori grabbed Dixie, looking at her and at Shane. He stood up holding his face as blood dripped down. "My God… Dixie Rose!"

Shane groaned. Lori was helping Shane back up, along with Rick

Dixie looked up at her and started losing it. "You make me sick. You both… Make me sick!" She said looking at Shane. She looked back at mom. "You just professed your love for dad and… You don't even mean it!" She looked at Shane. "You pretend to be his friend.. You aren't!"

Lori just stared at her, unsure what to say. Shane stood up tall and held his bleeding face.

"The bitch broke my nose." He groaned.

"The bitch? Hell, I'll do more!" She said going to lung at him but was held back by Hershel. She had a fiesty temper - she got from her dad.

Dixie laughed being held back by Hershel.

Rick looked at her closely. "Dixie." He said firmly, holding her shoulders. "What is going on."

Lori couldn't even say anything, she looked at Shane. Lori was panicking and she looked at Dixie. "Always causing trouble. You don't have to tell him!" .

Dixie was shaking so hard at this point. Hershel looked at her. Dixie was just staring at Shane as he held his nose.

Rick looked at Dixie, then back at Shane, and over at moved in her sight of view of Shane." Tell me please." He begged.

"Daddy…" She said shaking letting the tears roll down her face, and she broke down "Mom and Shane have been having an affair.." She said moving back with Rick.

"She's lying Rick!" Lori said panicking, she walked over and slapped Dixie.

Dixie let out a laugh. "He's been fucking Mom. Then they decided to have an abortion to hide it." She screamed that out and let everyone know.

Lori looked at Dixie and grabbed her by the hair and slapped her hard across the face again, and started screaming. "You are always causing trouble! God, I wish I never had you!" She said cursing her out and slapped her hard again. She raised her hand a third time, and Rick grabbed her hand after getting up. "You stupid little…" Lori spat at her.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He warned, holding it tightly. "She didn't do anything wrong." He looked at Dixie. "You alright?"

Dixie nodded, "I..Yes.. She hits shitty." She said standing moving a bit. Her hand was throbbing hard from punching Shane.

Rick shook his head, he was shaking himself, he just stared at Lori, then turned to Shane and threw a punch at him, hard on the face.

Shane fell to the ground knocked out.

Hershel looked at Dixie, "Come on." He said moving her away from everyone else to a corner booth. "Let's look at your hand."

She huffed and sat down.

Hershel sighed and examined her hand. "Damn… You can really pack a punch." He said trying to lighten the mood.

Dixie smiled and shrugged. "He deserved it." Her hand was really hurting, she also slapped her mother with the same hand she punched Shane with. Her hand was already turning black and blue, along with swelling a lot. He wrapped it in an elastic wrap and made a makeshift splint, then applied ice to it.

"Looks like a fracture, Dixie." Hershel sighed shaking his head.

"Awesome." Dixie shrugged, she didn't really care.

"Is this the issue you were trying to tell me?" He asked watching her.

Dixie nodded. "They have been having an affair for a while.. Every…" She paused sighing. "Everything I tried telling dad…It was never the right time." She rested her face in her good hand and closed her eyes. "I just ruined my dad's life." She felt sick to her stomach, and really didn't want to talk anymore.

Rick walked over to the table after arguing with Lori in the back, and Shane leaving to go to the hospital. He smiled weakly, he had been yelling along with crying, "Hey..." He sighed and sat down with Dixie. "How….did you find out?"

Dixie looked down, sighing. "I'm so sorry Daddy.." She bit her lip. "I walked in on them, that night drama club was cancelled..I took off with Maggie because It took everything in me to not start losing my shit on them right there.."

He sighed rubbing his face. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It….I tried." She said looking at him. "So many times… Every time I tried.." She bit her lip more looking at her hurt hand. "They paid me off with money - and the car..." She looked up at him. "I...I...took it in agreement because I didn't have a choice.. Shane threatened me." She let the tears continue to fall. She was letting everything out after a year of collecting it up inside of her. She ran her hand through her hair and held tightly onto it. "I took the money and put it in Carl's college fund. I started...smoking and drinking to deal with everything.." She then laid her head on the table.

"It wasn't her secret to tell, Rick." Hershel said softly, looking at him. "She didn't know how to share something like that with you."

Rick nodded, he reached over and pulled Dixie close, into a tight hug and rubbed her back, he looked at her hand, "Broken?" He whispered to Hershel.

Hershel shook his head, "It's fractured." He grabbed a bottle of water and sighed. "Boxers punch."

Rick sighed. "Alright." He held Dixie close as she cried. "Shhh..." He said holding her close, rubbing her back. "Its..okay...Dixie." He rested his chin on her head, and closed his eyes. "Have you been drinking tonight?" Daryl walked over with two shots of Jack Daniels. " Fer that punch. You deserve a drink.." He said setting it down, he was working as a bar tender at the restaurant for the night. He took a second job at night to help with bills.

Rick looked up at him. "Thanks." He sighed and took it.

Daryl nodded and watched him take a drink of the shot. "Other's fer her too. Got a good punch lil' girl.."

"Yes.. Just some champange.." She said softly, and nodded listening to Daryl. "Thank you, Daryl.." She muttered softly, and downed it. She sighed rubbing her face. She felt horrible the secret came out. "Should of just not said anything."

Daryl nodded took the glasses and left.

Rick sighed, "It would've came out anyway honey." He said patting her shoulder, and wiped her face. "Not your fault." He pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry all this happened.. I….I still can't believe all this happened."

Dixie nodded and sighed, she just hugged her dad, and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 - Birthday resumed

Dixie was home a two days later, after spending a few days at Maggie's. She watched as her mom hurried off with her bags packed and went to go stay with her friend Andrea.

Carol and Maggie came over to the house later that day while Rick was off at the lawyers talking. Carl was off with Beth. "Since your birthday was shit.. Lets really celebrate today.." Carol smiled, "The boy's are out of town. I thought we could have a girl's day at the spa."

"I'm not in the mood to celebrate." Dixie sighed sitting back on the couch. Carol rubbed her back. Maggie brought a mini cake over.

"Well. We are going to do something fun." Maggie smiled, she pulled out a candle. "Alteast make a wish."

Dixie looked at her, smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright." She said sitting up as Maggie light it. She closed her eyes for a minute, then she blew them out.

"Awesome!" Carol smiled, and took the candle off, and gave them each a fork. They all started digging into the cake sharing it. They did each other's nails at home, ordered pizza from Fabiano's, and watched movies. Dixie came back from the kitchen with a pint for each of them, sat down with spoons and started digging into their Ben and Jerry's ice cream. They all had their favorites - Dixies was: The tonight dough. Maggie's was Dublin Mudslide, and Carol's was half baked.

"Thank you guys.." Dixie smiled hugging them after they finished everthing. She sat back letting her nail polish dry.

"Anytime." Maggie smiled, and looked at Carol. "We have a surprise for you.."

"Oh no." Dixie smiled looking up.

"We're off to get tattoos…"

"Maggie. Your dad is going to kill you." Dixie laughed.

"He'll be okay with it - eventually." Maggie smiled grabbing her truck keys. "Wanna?"

"Hell yeah." Dixie smiled getting up with her. They left, and drove the next town over and each got tattoos. Maggie got a rose tattoo with a cancer ribbon for her mom and the year she was born and died, Carol got a tattoo with Daryl's name on it along with the state of Alabama around it - since Daryl was from Alabama. Dixie picked hers out eventually and got a hummingbird with a rose. They headed back home, and relaxed until Rick came home. Dixie was cooking dinner. They ate dinner, and went to bed.

Negan came into town that friday. "Doing okay?" He asked meeting up with her in Atlanta. He had accepted a job in Atlanta at a car dealership. Lucille was out of town visiting family - he hadn't told Dixie he was married either.

"I'll live." She smiled raising her wounded hand. "Fractured it punching Shane." She laughed showing him the video.

"Damn… Good job." He slid her a sealed card. "Happy birthday, Dixie." He kissed her cheek, sat back.

Dixie read the card, smiled seeing the gift card for some sewing shop. She had been sewing her costumes for her plays she was in. She bit her lip and smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, pulling him closer leaning against the building, after they walked outside. "Thank you… So much Negan." She smiled more.

Negan groaned into the kiss, and pushed her more against the wall. They hadn't seen much of each other lately, keeping busy with work, or school - life in general. Negan looked down breaking the kiss panting slightly.

Dixie smiled blushing, texted her dad told him she was staying at her new boyfriends place. Dixie arrived at his house he was renting. "Hello." She smiled, shutting the door.

"Hello. Beautiful." He smiled watching her. She put her bag down and took off her jacket.

Negan got up and kissed her, helping her take off her coat.

"I… really need to go use the bathroom." Dixie smiled softly. "I'll be back." she kissed him again.

Negan groaned and locked the door, turned on a little bit of music. Dixie opened the bathroom door and came out in a chemise. She smiled hugging him and kissed him more.

Negan smiled watching her. "Damn.." He danced with her and twirled her a bit.

Dixie laughed and kissed him more. She pulled him close and kissed him harder groaning softly feeling his hands trail her body.


	9. Chapter 9 - Run

_**Two weeks later:**_

Things at home where not going good. Dixie had continued staying home with Carl. Lori and Rick were fighting and arguing all the time. Rick had gotten a restraining order against Shane for Dixie and Carl. Dixie was still seeing Negan. She hadn't told anyone about her relationship with him. She just kept quiet a lot in general. She didn't feel like talking.

Lori was screaming something and stomped downstairs and left the house slamming the door. Rick sighed coming downstairs, and sat on the sofa. He was heartbroken, she was refusing to break up with Shane - or agree to a divorce, that he filed. She was being spiteful at that time - towards everyone - but mostly at Dixie..

Dixie blinked her tears away, she knew this was all her fault. She got up, went over and hugged her dad. "I….I'll be back, daddy." She said softly. She felt like the house was closing in on her, and everything else. She went outside, and drove off. She though the best solution for everyone was to go away. She called him told him she was leaving town for a while, and turned her phone off, kept it close along with her wallet and just drove. She pulled over after being gone for almost 9 hours. It was midnight, and she checked into a motel, and crashed for the night. The next morning, she turned her phone on, and cried listening to the voicemail from her dad begging her to come home.

Dixie had gotten messages from - Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Hershel, Daryl, Merle, Negan, Carl and Rick. She refused to answer or open any of them. She turned her phone back off and sighed.

A week went by, Dixie still hadn't returned home. She called Rick off a payphone, and her uncle Hershel, then Maggie. "I…. I can't…. I'm nothing but a burden…. And trouble." She said into the voicemail. "I'm the reason….Dads life is falling apart… Mom was right… I'm just, worthless." She cried, and bit her lip. "I...I love you… I'll call again." She promised and hung up. She got back in her jeep and drove more.

Negan didn't know she had run away, he though she just left for some kind of vacation. He met up with her about 5 days later, at a little diner. They slept together, fought, slept together again and mainly argued all weekend. He admitted he was married and his wife was really sick and in the hospital. She sat on the bed, getting dressed. "I really hope things turn out good for you." She said softly.

Negan sighed sitting down. "I…I'll see you around.." He patted her shoulder, kissed her softly, and left the motel. Dixie stayed their one more night, and cried, felt like such a hypocrite, and She took off in her jeep the next morning.

She broke down in DC a few days later, and started walking around, basically keeping the necessities on her. She thought she deserved this, and didn't want anyone's pity. She pawned her phone for cash along with some jewelry.

 _ **Now - 3 Days Later after her car broke down:** _

Dixie sighed. "That's how I got here.." She shook her head taking a drink.

"Dixie… That's the dumbest reason." King sighed. "You have a father at home worried sick about you, along with a little brother.. Your mother - I won't comment on because it sounds like she doesn't deserve that title.. I know what that is like." He looked at her. "Call your dad."

Dixie wiped her eyes, and looked at her cup that was empty. "What….if he doesn't want me?"

King reached over and took her hand. "He does. He's your dad… You've been gone long enough, and you need to go home and be with him. He needs you. You need to forgive yourself, and heal. Ask your dad for forgiveness, and heal together.. You both need to move on and just be there for each other.."

Dixie bit her lip. "I…." She nodded. "Okay… I'll call him." She smiled, walked over to the kitchen phone and dialed her home number.

Carl answered. "Dixie?" He whispered, knowing Mom was home.

"Yes." She smiled. "Is daddy around?" She asked softly.

"No.. He got hurt. He's in the hospital…" Carl frowned. "He got shot."

Dixie sat on the counter, tears welding up in her eyes. "What hospital?"

"Atlanta." Carl whispered. "Please come home. I'm scared...Mom has taken Shane back.."

"I'm coming home. I love you Carl." Dixie promised.

"You have the wrong number!" Carl hollered, and hung up. Lori started yelling at him and dragged him to the hospital to see Rick.

Dixie started freaking out. "He….He's been shot." she gripped onto the counter. "He's in Atlanta hospital.." She started crying more.

"That's a 10 hour car drive.." King sighed. He grabbed his laptop. "Got any cash or credit card?"

"I...I don't… I have maybe 50 dollars left. " She said wiping her face.

"I just booked you a flight for tomorrow It leaves at noon.." He smiled finishing up and paid for it. "Let's get you home."

"T...Thank you." Dixie cried and hugged him tightly. "You're a wonderful person King.." She said softly.

King smiled, "My full name is Ezekiel King Bradley." He hugged her back.

"T...Thank you so much..." She said wiping her eyes.

King nodded and hugged her again rubbing her back.

The world was slowly going to hell, but they didn't really pay attention. Dixie didn't know Rick was in a coma and had been for almost 5 days..

Ezekiel kept Dixie company, showing her around DC and taking her to a play in town. He also showed her behind the scenes at the zoo he worked at. "Her name is Shiva. She's a beauty.. I saved her."

"How?" Dixie smiled watching the tiger.

"She fell in the concrete moat and busted her leg open. She almost bled to death, I took the chance, went in there and saved her since the vets were gone." He smiled looking at the beautiful bengal tiger.

Dixie smiled, "What a good thing you did." she loved his company. She got into the car with him as he drove through the crappy traffic to take her to the airport. He pulled up and smiled. "Well.. It's been a wonderful few days.."

Dixie nodded, looking down. "Thank you for everything.. I really owe you." She smiled. "How can i repay you?

"Just keep moving forward - seek forgiveness, and forgive others. It breaks there bond they have over you.. It's freeing." He smiled, looking at her. "Promise me you'll try - You are a Strong, Beautiful Queen. Just remember that and people will love you and follow you." He said patted her shoulder.

"Thank you, my King." Dixie smiled softly, she leaned in and kissed him softly. "Goodbye."

"Don't you mean good journey?" He smiled softly. " It's an old saying, Live the journey, Your destination is a doorway to another journey." He watched her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good Journey, Queen Dixie."

Dixie smiled more, and nodded. "Good Journey, Ezekiel. God Bless You." She hugged him and got out.

Ezekiel smiled. "May God Bless You too." He watched her walk in, and go inside. He waited and watched in the parking lot for a while making sure her plane took off.

Then he heard screaming from the parking lot.

 _ **Note: Running away isn't the answer. Talk about what is going on.**_

 _ **Last Chapter for tonight! More tomorrow.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Farm

Dixie arrived in Atlanta, rented a car and hurried to the hospital. She was walking up when a bunch of people came running out. She walked past them, went inside and upstairs to her dads room. She saw him sleeping. Lori, Shane and Carl where in the cafe eating is what the nurse said.

Dixie sat down and held her dad's hand. "Hi daddy.. I'm so sorry I left… I love you so much." She kissed his hand, and leaned down kissing his cheek. She stayed for a while, talking to him, then walked back to her car later, and headed toward home.

Shane beat Lori, and Carl to the room. He was everything going down, barricaded the room and turned off the monitors and locked the door. He grabbed Lori and Carl. He lied saying Rick died. He got them into the car and hurried home.

Lori gasped seeing Dixie waiting in the driveway. She got out, ran over and hugged her tightly. Shane helped Carl in and started packing things. The next few days, Shane told Dixie that Rick died after they had gotten home1. The world went to crap really quick - everything went crazy, people attacking people, the dead not staying dead. They eventually moved out of town, and headed to the Greene farm.

Three weeks Later:

Dixie had repaired her friendship with Maggie, and the rest of her family. They were getting along great. Hershel was slightly irritated with Shane though and his behavior.

Dixie was working in the barn, putting straw down for the horses. She didn't noticed Shane had came into the barn and was watching her. She grabbed some more straw and put it down.

"This is all your fault." Shane said softly, walking over. He had been drinking.

Dixie frowned smelling him. "You reek."

Shane laughed and grabbed her, pulling her close. "Your the reason your dad got shot." He kissed her on the lips. "Your old man was so distraught that his pain in the ass daughter was gone. He couldn't focus when I shot him.." He started laughing.

Dixie narrowed her eyes and slapped him. "You.. shot him!" She slapped him again, and pushed him. Sne pushed her back hard against the stable door. He pushed her into a stall, and had his way with her. Dixie fought back, but he hit her hard across the face. Dixie got knocked out.

Daryl and Carol came to get Dixie to let her know supper was done. They were all off being busy all evening they didn't notice she hadn't checked in after her chore. Carol let out a scream seeing her. Daryl stopped seeing her, he turned around and took off running. Carol held the wound on Dixie's head with a rag, and was talking to her.

Dixie just stared at her, and closed her eyes again passing out.

Rick arrived at camp the day before, everyone was happy - he had been found by: Glenn, Maggie, Dale, and a few others back at camp - Lori was ecstatic being reunited with him, it seemed everything before the world went to hell was forgotten..

Daryl went running past them and into the house, he grabbed Hershel and took him back to the barn. "She was attacked."

Hershel ran with him. "She awake?"

Daryl shook his head and ran ahead of him. "Glenn! Come help!"

Maggie took off after them also helping, with Glenn.

"Keep pressure on her gunshot wound, don't move her head.." Hershel ordered packing it quickly to stop the bleeding. They used a blanket and two shovels as a makeshift stretcher.

"What happened?" Lori asked seeing the gurney. She let out a scream seeing Dixie.

Rick saw Dixie, and took off with them to the house.

Hershel got her on a bed and started working on her with his wife, Meredith. A few hours later, Hershel came outside, he motioned for Lori and Rick to come over, as he stood up on the porch.

"IS she okay?" Lori asked worried, she had been crying.

Rick held her close. "What happened?" This was one hell of a reunion

Hershel shut the door, "Rick she was shot.. I got the bullet out, but she needs to take it easy…"

"But…" Lori said watching him. Hershel shook his head looking at them both,

"Lori, Rick…...She has all the bruising, and injuries of a sexual assault….She needed stitches..." Hershel said quietly.

Lori started crying more, Rick closed his eyes and held her close.

"T...Thank you Hershel." Rick said softly. "Can….Can we be with her?"

"Of course." He said letting them in, he had an IV in her also. He had patched up Carl a few week ago when he got shot. "I gave her a sedative to help her sleep.."

They nodded and sat down, watching her. Lori kept crying and held Rick close.

Dixie woke up the next morning. She felt horrible. She sat up seeing Hershel in the chair.

"Good morning." he smiled slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Shit." Dixie sighed, laying her head back. " Sore…"

"I bet." He said moving and checking on her IV and taking her temp, along with her blood pressure. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I...I was working in the barn…" Dixie said softly. "Shane...was there… He uhm…" Dixie looked up at Hershel and wiped her eyes. "He did it."

"He attacked you?" Hershel frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Dixie started crying more. Hershel leaned down and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. He told her Rick was really alive and living here now.

"I…" Dixie nodded. "Yes." She said softly. She was in shorts and a tank top. She slowly got help out of bed, and went outside. She saw everyone working. She sat in the chair.

Hershel stepped down in front of her. "Everyone… come here." He ordered. They all walked over, and slowly gathered around. "Dixie is awake, and would like to tell everyone something." He glanced at them all and saw Shane right in front. He turned on his heels and looked at Dixie and whispered. "He's in front."

Dixie nodded, and slowly stood up holding onto the IV pole. "I...I….I was raped." She said looking at everyone. She felt exhausted just standing. "He's in the group." . Her legs gave out, and she sat down. Hershel helped her.

Rick looked up at her, "Who did it honey?" He said looking at everyone.

Dixie had grabbed Hershel's gun from his holster.

She pointed it at Shane. "He did." She looked at him, "Why?"

Rick held his hand up. "Dixie.."

"Daddy... He's the one that shot you, then abused me." She said keeping pressure on her gunshot wound.

Shane looked up at her, and didn't say anything.

He took off running.

Lori looked disgusted and sat on the grass, she started crying.

Rick, along with a few others took off after Shane.

Maggie came over and hugged Dixie.


	11. Chapter 11 - Confessions

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Dixie never saw Shane after that - Rick took care of him. It had been a two weeks since she last saw Shane. Dixie was helping Maggie and her Aunt in the kitchen, working on dinner.

Dixie was heading to the outhouse to go to bathroom, knowing the one inside was going to be full. She was exhausted all the time, and figured it was from working on the farm so much. She walked to the outhouse, and heard someone throwing up inside. "You okay?" she asked opening the door.

Lori waved her hand and continued throwing up. Dixie ignored her waving her hand and came in and rubbed her back.

Lori stopped and wiped her mouth off. "I….." She closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant." She said softly. Dixie looked at her.

"You...are?" she bit her lip.

Lori nodded and sighed. "I haven't told your dad.."

"A...Are you…" Dixie helped her up and watched her, she noticed a bump that Lori didn't really have yesterday.

"I….I…" Lori looked down, she had been hiding it for a while.

"It's okay." Dixie sighed and hugged her. Lori nodded and hugged her tightly. They walked out of the outhouse, and back to camp. Lori went and talked to Glenn whom overheard her talking to Dixie. "I need theses.." She said handing him a list of herbs.

Glenn looked at the list and frowned.

"Please, Glenn.." She looked at him.

He sighed, "Alright." He shoved the list in his pocket, and left with Maggie to go on a supply run.

Later that night, Lori was brewing the herbs with a tea bag. She poured it in a cup, and added some sugar and cinnamon. She bit her lip, then put the cup up to her mouth, took a drink. The taste was revolting, she threw the cup and took off running to the fence a bit away from camp.

Rick saw her run and throw up, he took off after her and rubbed her back. "W...Are you alright?" he asked.

Lori started crying, and shook her head. "N...I…." She was wearing a loose shirt, and sat up. "I'm pregnant."

Rick looked at her, and moved her a bit. "You are?" He said looking her over, and moved her shirt a bit, and saw her stomach. "H...Who?"

"I…." She looked down. "It's honestly a toss up..."

"Between Shane and I?" He asked looking at her more, moving her face to look him in the eye. "You don't know?" He frowned, he was hurt, and it felt worse because this was a second pregnancy she tried to get rid of.

"I…" Lori shook her head more, and started crying.

Rick sighed, and pulled her close rubbing her back, closing his eyes. He was talking to her softly trying to calm her down. "It'll be okay.." he tried reassuring her.

"My God, Rick... I didn't know he did that to...to Dixie... I regret my relationship with him.."

"I know... It's alright." Rick sighed. "It will be okay."

 **{ TWD }**

 _ **A Day Later**_

Rick went for a walk later with Dixie. She sat down on a log with him and sighed. "I'm so sorry….I ran away." She looked down. "I'm sorry for everything…" She finally felt like talking about it.

"It wasn't your fault that everything went downhill." He said rubbing her back. "I thought you knew that."

Dixie shook her head. "I...I just felt like it would be better with me gone." She started crying.

Rick closed his eyes, and let some tears fall. "Dixie Rose." He said pulling her close. "You along with your brother - are the most important thing to me." He looked her in the eyes. "Don't you _ever_ forget that.."

Dixie hugged him tightly, and kept crying, she was so emotional lately."Can….can you ever forgive me?" She said looking up at him, rubbing her eyes. She felt like she was 7 years old again, when she stole candy from the store, and her dad caught her.

Rick watched her, and handed her a handkerchief. "I forgive you honey." He smiled slightly. "Don't ever run away from home again. You're still not too old to get a swat for doing something really stupid - Carl isn't either.." He let out a soft laugh.

Dixie nodded. "Yes, Sir." She wiped her eyes and hugged him again and laughed slightly at the though of him attempting to swat her, or Carl.. Granted, he could, he's done it.. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, Dixie Rose."

"Can….Can i confess something else?" Dixie said biting her lip.

Rick looked at her worried, "Go on.."

"I….I lied all those times I was at a friends house… I was off with an older guy I met at the dealership from Virginia.." she looked down. "We were together for a few months."

"How….much older?" He asked curious.

"About…. 13 years older." Dixie said chewing on her lip.

Rick sighed. "Dixie… " He rubbed his face and looked down for a moment.

"We broke up." Dixie promised. "It was a while back." She wiped her eyes again. Lori had come over with some lemonade of water for them both, and sat down. Rick nodded, he walked over to the fence to think for a few minutes.

"Mom…" Dixie took a drink of her lemonade.

"Yes?" Lori said looking down at her.

Dixie looked up. "I'm so sorry… I used you all that time… I...I wasn't a good daughter… I'm sorry I was so mean to you also…"

Lori sighed. "I deserved some of it." She shook her head. " I wasn't… exactly mother material…"

Dixie got up and hugged her tightly. "I…..i love you mom." She said gently, she hadn't said that in forever, it almost felt foreign to say that, but so good to say at the same time.

Lori smiled hugging her softly. "I'm sorry also - for everything I've ever said, and how i acted to you…" She hugged her tightly. " I love you both. I haven't shown it very well lately…"

"It's okay." Dixie looked up and smiled slightly. Lori smiled and hugged her tightly seeing Rick come over, and hugged them both.


	12. Chapter 12 - Confessions Pt 2

The incident with the barn happened - Sophia, Carol's daughter died, along with everyone else in the barn, including two children of Meredith's and Hershel's..

It was felt by everyone, a lot of anger was thrown at everybody.

Hershel had examined Lori, and kept an eye on her during her pregnancy. Carl wasn't sure what to think about the pregnancy, Dixie was slightly happy. Rick was more protective now more than ever.

Dixie had noticed changes going on her body. She was tired all the time, and sore. Hell, her breasts even grew a cup size, that caught her off guard, but she went with it, because shew as so focused on everything else.

She was in the kitchen helping Meredith with food, when she went knocked the calendar down. She picked it up. "You keep track?"

"Good idea, now that Lori is pregnant." Meredith smiled at Dixie. "Know when her due date is.."

Dixie nodded looking at it, looking back." how many weeks have we been here Aunt Meredith?" She said putting it on the table flipping through it.

"It's been…" Meredith smiled looking at it. "Since you guys moved in?"

Dixie nodded.

"About close to 7 weeks almost 8, dear." Meredith smiled patting her back.

"Wow, well… It doesn't seem like it. "Dixie smiled slightly looking. She hung the calendar back up and continued helping Meredith.

"I know it's crazy, isn't it." Meredith laughed working on chopping the potatoes.

Dixie tried ignoring everything going on. She felt sick all the time, along with being stressed out. She was working harder making up for her mom being pregnant and told not to do much. She slid down the ladder to get down it quicker after grabbing some stuff from the loft. She picked up the baskets and carried them back to the camp. She put them down and nodded barely listening.

"Can you go get some more firewood?" Rick asked, they needed more for the night.

Dixie nodded. "Yes." She said, taking a drink of her water, she poured the rest over her head and walked off. She came back, carrying an armful - everyone else was busy. She put the load down, went back and brought a few more loads in. She grabbed the ax and started cutting them down. She was mid-swing, when she felt dizzy. She swung the ax down hitting the wood, and getting it caught.

She was feeling sick, Merle had come over to take over after working in the barn. She was just drenched in sweat. Lori was bringing out some lemon water, along with food for everyone.

"You 'lright?" Merle asked moving the axe away from her.

Dixie closed her eyes, feeling her legs give out. Merle caught her with his good hand and lowered her to the ground.

Rick ran over as Merle kneeled down to her. "She 'ust collapse'." Merel said feeling her head. " She burnin'." He said moving her slightly.

Rick panicked, he picked her up and carried her, running. Hershel watched him put her on the bed in the guestroom he was using as an infirmary, he took her temperature, and frowned. "104."

Rick started helping Hershel strip her down to her tank-top, and shorts. "Have Mer get some towels cool." Hershel said, starting an IV. He noticed she was breaking out in a few hives.

Dixie's temp was finally going down a while later, she woke up a bit and was told she had overworked herself to the point of having sun poisoning. Hershel gave her some homemade Gatorade and kept an eye on her.

"Thank you." Dixie said softly. She was exhausted.

Hershel nodded and stayed with her.

Dixie was laying there doing the mental math from when she was with Negan and from when the incident with Shane happened, she frowned.

About 4 days later, Dixie only had a few bumps mainly on her shoulders, everything else was fine though. She was told to take it easy and to make sure to keep sun block on her, and to come inside the house if she felt off.

 _ **{ TWD }**_

 _ **A Week Later :** _

Rick was outside working on the garden. Lori was over at the chicken pen watching them, Dixie came outside and sat with her dad. "Daddy?" She said softly.

Rick nodded "Yes?"

Dixie finally spoke after a bit. "I.. I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Rick glanced down at her. "Say...that again?" He asked, he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly. ' _She couldn't have said what I though she said..'_ He though watching her expression turn.

"I….I'm pregnant." she admitted again.

Rick rubbed his face and spoke gently, and softly. "Are you positive, Dixie?" _Dear God, I'm to young for this shit... I'm 36. I can't be a grandfather already._

Her eyes where misty as she looked up at him. "Yes sir..."

"We….will find out for sure, but for now…. We will keep it between us, okay?" Rick pulled her in for another hug. "Take it

easy." He though it could be Shane's. _That son of a bitch. I'd kill him again, if I could._

Dixie bit her lip. "Okay." she said softly. _I'm so screwed.. Shane or Negan... Shane is dead, Negan is probably dead.._ She though to herself, looking up at Rick. "I'm sorry.."

Rick rubbed her back and sat back with her on the bench. "It'll be alright. Thank's for telling me.."

"I...I hope so." She sighed. "Got talking with Aunt Meredith about keeping track of dates.. It hit me then.."

Rick gave a firm nod, and sighed softly. "We'll figure things out." He rubbed her back. "It's not easy having a baby this young, but it can be done.." 

"I hope so.." Dixie laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't...I don't want an abortion..."

"Alright honey." He said rubbing her back more.


	13. Chapter 13 Fire and Found

**Two days later:**

A group of men came to the camp in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep. They broke into the house, and tents, and started fighting the group. They set the property on fire, and fought with everyone. The group fought back.

Dixie was using a gun and fighting hard with a few, everyone was fighting. She shot at a few that where attacking her dad and covering her mom along with everyone else. They continued fighting until walkers started really taking over the property, they loaded up in vehicles and drove off. Dixie drove off in a car with Beth, she had gotten to the last vehicle and followed the group.

They continued driving, trying to put space between themselves and the farm. Dixie ended up going down the wrong rode, and continued on. The group was heading out of Georgia in general. Dixie was also, just taking a different way. They had talked about and staged out where they would meet up at. It was in a small town of Virginia, but it had been close to 5 hours since they left the farm, all she knew was she was heading North West. Beth was asleep in the passanger seat

Then

Dixie hit a walker and it sent her car off the road into a ravine, and smashed her car. She hit her head and her world went black.

 **{ TWD }**

 _ **Elsewhere:**_

Lori was freaking out. "We need to find them!" She cried, holding Carl close.

"We will." Rick promised, holding her hand while driving. He was talking on the radio to everyone else to keep an eye out for Dixie. "She knows where we are to meet. She knows how to get to the prison." Rick said into the radio, reassuring everyone - including himself. They had discovered the prison a while back, but hadn't moved there yet.

Hershel was speaking to Rick on the radio. "At least Beth and Dixie are together.." He said softly, sighing. "God help them."

 _Two Days Later:_

Dixie fluttered her eyes a bit, and held her head. "Beth?"

"Well… I'm glad you're awake." A woman's voice said softly. "You had us concerned.." She smiled leaning over the bed. "Beth? Oh, your friend.. She's in the infirmary.." She looked down a bit. "She's hurt pretty bad.."

Dixie furrowed her brows, she looked around the room, she had no idea where she was. She slowly sat up, she had no idea where she was. "Where….am i?" she asked holding her head. "How...Bad?"

The woman smiled slightly, "She'll be okay. She broke her right arm and shoulder.. She's currently resting in the next room." She was in a suit of some type of armor. "Welcome to the Kingdom, Dixie... I'm Iris."

"Dixie… The Kingdome..." She said sitting up more. She glanced around the room more.

"It's your home.. Oh my you must of really smacked your head.. Your husband is very happy you are doing well.. He came to visit earlier but you were still asleep. We found you in your crashed car with the horn blaring…" Iris looked at her. "You had close to 50 walkers surrounding your car.. How they didn't break in, I'll never know." She shook her head, "I'm so sorry.. Are you in pain?"

"I...just my head a bit." Dixie said trying to take it all in, she nodded. Husband? How hard did I hit my head?

Iris nodded and got her some Tylenol. "Our leader, your husband..He would like for you to come see him.." She said watching her. "Do you feel up to it?"

"I think so.." She wasn't quite sure, but she wanted to meet this so called husband of hers.

"He has been looking for you for a few weeks.." Iris smiled big, helping her into a wheelchair.

"I….Okay, I'll meet him." Dixie said looking the rest of her over, she was wondering if she was still pregnant or not. She got help into a wheelchair. She was glad to have it, she was pretty sore. "Can I see Beth after?"

"Of course." Iris nodded and pushed her down the

Iris pushed her out of the building, down to an abandoned school that they used. She got pushed up the ramp, and the doors were opened. "He is very happy you are awake.."

"Glad you're awake." The four guard's smiled at Dixie.

Dixie nodded and smiled slightly, she looked around taking the community in, she didn't think their were that many people left after everything that had happened.

Dixie was taken through the double doors, down the hallway and into an auditorium, that was well light, there was a man sitting on a throne. She got pushed up to the edge of the aisle. Dixie smiled slightly, seeing the bengal tiger. She looked up at the man, and then down. She recognized him right away. Shiva didn't even roar, she just laid down recognizing her.

"We are so glad you are awake, My dear." Ezekiel smiled.

"Thank you for saving me, My King." Dixie smiled slightly, looking up at him.

"Welcome home, Dixie." He said standing up, letting of of Shiva's chain. "Stay." he ordered her, he hopped off the stage and walked over to Dixie. He took her hand and kissed it. He never did that, at all..

Jerry and Iris both watched in silence and shock. They exchanged glances.

"So… good to be home." Dixie smiled softly, watching him. "Wish I wasn't such a mess though, My King.."

Ezekiel smiled holding her hand and kneeling. "Jerry." He glanced over at him. "Please go get some clothes for her, Iris - could you find her a brush and get her room ready with Jerry?" He had few guards near, but they couldn't hear him speaking. "Also... Make sure Beth has a nice comfortable room. She is my sister-in-law.."

Jerry and Iris nodded and left the room.

Dixie looked at him. "Well...Who know I'd be meeting royalty.." She smiled playfully.

Ezekiel smiled slightly. "Well… They needed a leader." He glanced at her, "Are you alright?"

"I….I am." Dixie said softly. "Just miss the rest of my family.. Beth is my cousin, not sister."

"Well… I'm glad you got home, even if it was for a while.." He looked at her more, watching her. "They all alive? Well.. they think she's your sister. I quickly told them that when they found you.."

"The last I seen them was at my uncles farm in Georgia..They where alive." She sighed softly. "We had a plan made out to get to our new home if something happened to the farm.." She stopped herself before breaking down.

Ezekiel nodded listening, "I'm so sorry for your family. I'll send men out soon to look for them. Just me the coordinates.. We have a wonderful person here who practices cartography among other things... His name is Dr Stone.." He promised, and leaned down whispering, "Would you take a role for me?"

"I….I suppose I owe you for helping me, the first time and this time.. " Dixie raised a brow wondering what else he had up his sleeve. "You're my husband?"

Ezekiel smiled slightly. "They think you are my wife." He said softly, clearing his throat. "I told them you went missing a week after everything happened, and they have been searching since.."

"Y...Your wife?" Dixie frowned. "How?"

"I use our picture from the time before you left for home, when we went to the theater and dressed up because I knew the actors when we went backstage.." A small smile formed across his face. " _We_ need you. ** _I_** need your help.." His eyes were pleading.

"Oh Zeke…" Dixie looked at him. "I know nothing of being a co-leader.." She listened to him and smiled, remembering. "That was great fun.."

"I'm still learning also… I've been doing a good job so far, for the past 2-ish months." He said with a grin. "Would you? We can talk more tonight?"

Dixie bit her lip, and smiled slightly. "I do miss putting on a show.." She admitted. "Fake it until I - We - Us - make it?" She let out a soft laugh. "I need to share something with you though.. I'm pregnant.." She said gently. "Or was… I don't know if I lost it during the time I got in the accident or not.." She frowned.

He looked at her for a minute, and smiled. "How far along? When I visited you earlier, Iris said you just had hit your head.." He took her hand.

Dixie's eyes softened. "I think… 9 weeks...I uhm...I was raped by my dad's friend, Shane…" She assumed it was Shane's, she didn't really think about it being Negan's.

"Well.. We can say that you are closer to 6 weeks. It would fit the time frame.." Ezekiel let out a laugh and smiled. "Yes. Exactly." He saw Iris and Jerry come back. He leaned in and kissed her. Dixie held her breath for a moment, and smiled. She kissed him back.

He whispered, in between kisses, "Don't worry. We can say it's ours.." He looked at her. "We will talk more tonight?"

Iris and Jerry stopped seeing them kiss. Ezekiel broke it and stroke her face. "Iris will show you to your room, she's got clothes for you." He smiled more, and stood up, and looked at Iris and Jerry. "Jerry, we are having a feast tomorrow at noon - our - my - queen is home." he laughed, then looked at Iris. "Please help her get settled and make sure Beth is doing well, and get her settled in her room. I shall be turning in soon to be with my wife.." He walked back to his throne.

Dixie smiled slightly, and wondered what she got herself into, as Iris took her down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14 - Marriage of Convenience

**Settling In**

Iris took Dixie to an old classroom with everything moved out, and a very large bed, with everything it in, along with two wardrobes, and chairs along with a table. She looked around. "This is the bedroom.." Iris smiled slightly.

"This is amazing." Dixie smiled, looking around the room. She remained seated in the wheelchair. "Do we have a Doctor?"

Iris raised a brow and shook her head. "We do, have a few here, they are currently seeing the others. Are you not feeling well?" She asked worried.

Dixie shook her head. "I'm pregnant. I just wanted to make sure the baby was okay.."

"Oh my.." Iris smiled. "A baby.." she looked out the window for a minute, then smiled more turning around. "What a wonderful addition." She walked over. "I'll call for him, but lets get you comfortable and resting in bed first - Kings orders.." She smiled.

Dixie nodded. "Sounds good..."

Iris smiled patting her shoulder, she walked to the wardrobe, and pulled out some comfortable clothing. "How about this?" she asked holding up a pair of leggings, and t-shirt.

Dixie watched and smiled. "That works.. More comfortable than jeans right now.."

"For when you are in your room." Iris smiled. "King Ezekiel said you had a dress code that you installed and followed, before you were kidnapped for when you are out in the community or assisting on runs.."

"Ah..Could I have that written down? I've lost a few of my marbles since I hit my head.." Dixie admitted with a small laugh, and smile.

Iris smiled. "Of course. It'll be hanging up in the wardrobe." She helped Dixie onto the bed.

Dixie changed into the leggings and t-shirt, and watched Iris take care of the dirty clothing. Iris came back over and looked at the wound on her head and cleaned it before putting a new bandage on it.

"Are you tired?"

"Some." Dixie answered rubbing her side slightly.

"I'll let you rest, If you need anything. I'm in the adjacent room between Beth room and Yours. I can come anytime you call." She smiled slightly. "I'll go check on your sister."

Dixie nodded. "Thank you, Iris." she smiled slightly.

Iris nodded and left the room.

Dixie looked around, and laid back on the bed. She felt herself relax from the Tylenol finally kicking in, and drifted back to sleep.

Beth went into Dixie's room and sat back in the wheelchair. She sighed watching her sleep. She had a sling on her right arm, holding it close to her as well as immobilizing her shoulder. Dixie started waking up. "Hello, sister." Beth said trying to play along, she wasn't sure what kind of nutcases she was dealing with.

Dixie moved a it. "Hello." She smiled slightly. "Oh Beth… I'm so sorry.." She said sitting up more, and moving trying to get out of bed. She slowly got out of bed, ignoring the pain in her back, and went to sit with Beth.

"It's fine.. But… What the heck is going on?" Beth said whispering. "Why do…"

"It's a long story." Dixie sighed and started filling her in on what happened and how she knows King Ezekiel.

"Oh gosh.." Beth sighed. "Dixie… This is stupid."

"Can you play along or not?" Dixie frowned. "I mean hell.. They said they'd go find our family - might as well use it. Fake it until we make it."

Beth sighed shaking her head. "Alright… just not sure.." She looked down, she smiled slightly. "Sounds like something Daryl or Merle would say.."

Dixie nodded with a smirk "Yeah it does." She laughed. "It'll be okay - We will be okay." She promised. She wished she had a radio or something to try getting a hold of them.

"I hope so."

"How long was I asleep for?" She asked Beth.

"Oh, about 2 hours. Slept through dinner.." King Ezekiel smiled, walking in, he had Jerry with him along with Iris. "Are you hungry?"

Dixie shook her head, "I'm king of nauseated." She sighed.

Ezekiel frowned. "Alright. Well, I'll keep the bread, and some fruit in here in case you change your mind." He smiled, and looked at Beth. "Did you get enough to eat?"

"I did.. Thank you, your Majesty." She said softly, glancing at Dixie.

Dixie smiled back giving a slight nod, at her for using the correct term..

"I'll be uhm… returning to my room." She said getting up with Dixie's help. "See you soon." She said hugging Dixie.

Dixie nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, sister."

"Goodnight, sissy.." She smiled softly, and left with Iris.

King Ezekiel smiled, and turned to Jerry. "Your services are retired for the evening." He dismissed Jerry for the night.

Jerry nodded. "As you wish, sir." He said and left shutting the door.

 **{ TWD : Dixie }**

 **Small Talk & Wedding **

Dixie sat back down on the bed, rubbing her side.

Ezekiel smiled and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm going to be getting that asked a lot over the next nine months, aren't I?" She smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm okay." She wasn't really sure, tears started to fall again.

Ezekiel nodded and took her hand. "We will find them for you. I will find them for you." He moved his other hand and wiped her face. "This has to be difficult."

"It is." She said flatly and sighed. "We don't really know each other that well either, to just jump in an do this." She looked down.

"We can learn about each other as we, go along playing this role. Think of it as a marriage of convenience.." He smiled slightly. He continued on with the benefits of it being that way, for almost an hour, she listened to him talk about it. The way he said things, just rolled off his tongue and sounded poetic..

Dixie nodded, and bit her lip. "Alright." She finally agreed. She closed her eyes and then looked up at him. "Is there a pastor or reverend around?" She couldn't believe she was going to agree to this, but he was convincing.

Ezekiel smiled and nodded. "Reverend Hess." He rubbed her back. "He will be here soon.. Do you want to play it off as a vow renewal?"

"Sure.." She smiled slightly, and wiped her eyes a bit more. "Thank you, Zeke."

He nodded, "The doctor will be in later also, to check on you and the baby." He glance down at her stomach. She was showing a bit.

"We don't have to do this. We can say it's not yours and get a divorce." She sighed.

"No. You'll get more protection this way. I wouldn't throw you under the bus like that.." Zeke smiled slightly. He laid back on the bed and kicked his boots off onto the floor, after removing his coat, placing it on the chair.

"Protection. From whom? Are your people that dangerous?" She asked looking at him.

Zeke let out a soft scoff and laugh. "Heavens no.." he glanced over at her and sighed. " I was visited by a group, called the Saviors." He started rubbing his face and moved a bit to get more comfortable on the bed. "Their leader - sent some man named Simon, while I was out riding with two of my men. He informed us that half of our things now belong to him in exchange for extra protection." He shook his head. "I didn't see a way out of it, so I took the deal."

"How...how dangerous are they?"

"Well… They don't take shit laying down if that's what your asking, they are pretty….tough.. I guess is the way to put it. I've also allied with a group from woodberry… That leader, gosh, he's pretty arrogant.."  
He laughed. "Crazy too. So being with the saviors might be a good idea..."

Dixie shifted, "How many other communities are there around here?"

Zeke cracked his neck, "Woodberry, Alexandria, Hilltop… then here. That's all we've come upon so far." He fixed his belt, and continued. "I've been sending my men out to look for more survivors."

"How many men do you have as knights?"

"Close to…. 100… Some of the teens are training, but we shall see how that goes." He smiled slightly. "Women are knights also, I don't discriminate." He laughed.

Dixie smiled and laid back, turning on her side to face him. "How did you escape from DC?" She played with a button on his shirt..

Ezekiel smiled softly and sat up, he sighed. "Well…" he whispered. " dropped you off, heard screaming.. That's when all hell went to loose." he shook his head. "I broke Shiva out, along with some other animals.." He smiled slightly. "With help…" He winked. " Men whom know of me from the theater.. They...I lost them, about 20 good men." He looked down, the twinkle from his eye gone, and filled with sadness.. " We found this place and built it up with a lot of help." He shook his head. "DC… is gone. Nothing but walkers." He frowned. "Dangerous to go for supplies."

"I'm sorry." She nodded. "Atlanta is that way too." she looked at him. "So many people gone.." She rubbed his shoulder. "At least we have a lot of good people.. Still left." She smiled slightly.

"Very true.." He smiled slightly.

A knock at the door, Jerry was about to leave the hall. He opened the door. "Reverend Hess is here, Sir."

Zeke nodded. "Thank you Jerry. Please get Iris. We want you two to witness our renewal." He smiled.

Jerry nodded, bowed his head and left. He came back moments later with Iris.

Dixie got up off the bed and walked with Zeke to the middle of the room.

"Now or never." He whispered. Dixie nodded.

"We are gathered here to renew our vows with Ezekiel and Dixie." Reverend Hess smiled.

The vows were quick - they promised to honor, protect, and even love each other.

They exchanged rings.

"You may kiss your bride." Hess smiled watching them

Ezekiel smiled slightly, and looked at Dixie.

Dixie smiled, and wrapped her arms around him and sealed the deal with a kiss.

Rev Hess smiled and clapped, as well as Iris and Jerry.

"Thank you." Dixie smiled and shook Hess' hand, and hugged Iris, then shook Jerry's hand.

They nodded and shook hands with Ezekiel, and Ezekiel smiled and shook Hess' hand also.

Jerry walked them out the door. "Peter is standing guard at your door, sir."

"Thank you Jerry." Zeke smiled. "Doctor Allan will be here soon to check on Dixie and Beth."

"Yes sir, I'll let Peter know." Jerry nodded, and left.

Dixie sat on the bed, looking at her small princess cut diamond ring.

Zeke sat down beside her, and sighed softly. "Not much... All i could find." He smiled.

"I love it." Dixie smiled. "Simple, and elegant... Like princess Grace.."

Zeke smiled. " That's whom I was going for, to get a ring actually. I knew how much you loved watching her movies."

Dixie smiled slightly. "Thank you." She said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Zeke nodded. "You're welcome.." He smiled gently, leaned in and kissed her..


	15. Chapter 15 - Dinner and Alexandria

**_Celebration Dinner:_**

Dixie stayed close keeping an eye on Beth all the time, she was in a lot of pain, and unable to do much. They had rescheduled the dinner for her coming home celebration. Dixie was having horrible morning sickness and staying in her room all the time. She was finally feeling herself about 4 weeks later. She prayed every night for her family, and the group.

Zeke had sent out his men to look for them, but they came up with nothing, it was like they disappeared..

Dixie changed into a royal blue off the shoulder ruffle overlay blouse, it was stretchy, but comfortable - it had extra fabric that hung over midsection form her shoulders to make it look like she wore a poncho. She slid on a pair of faux black leather leggings. She slid on a pair of blue flats she found. She was in her room along, and behind the changing screen, she stopped looking in the mirror, and noticed, really looking for the first time she was showing a lot, she looked to be 17 weeks instead of 13. She looked in the mirror, and sighed softly running her hands over it, she was wondering how her mother was doing, Lori should be about 25 weeks - if she was still alive. The her belly was showing a lot, and the poncho made her look bigger. She brushed her hair, and did some braids, and tied them back, and smiled seeing a few purple, and blue feathers made into clip on accessories, for her hair, that Zeke had made for her hair to match his feathers he wore.

Iris slowly came in. "Are you ready Ma'am?" she smiled.

"I am." Dixie smiled slightly, she shook her head seeing the wheelchair, she felt fine to walk. "I'm okay." She insisted and smiled. "Lead the way please."

Iris smiled and lead her outside. Dixie took a deep breath and smiled, as she was stopped at the door and Iris opened the door. The knights lead her to the middle of the lawn where Ezekiel was sitting. He stood up seeing her and smiled, Shiva was beside him sleeping - Everyone was quiet watching her walk on the lawn to Ezekiel. Beth was sitting in a chair beside the end of the table near Zeke

"You look beautiful." He smiled holding his hand out to her.

Dixie curtsied a bit, and smiled. "Thank you my King"

He kissed her hand and moved her to him, playing a hand around her waist..

Ezekiel cleared his throat, and smiled looking at everyone. "We would like to thank everyone, for coming, and of course really helping to bring my wife - and her sister back home." He looked around, "This party is for all of you, as well as in celebration for us." He glanced down at her, and whispered. "Want to share?"

Dixie smiled looking up, "Go ahead. Can't be hidden forever.."

Zeke gave a slight nod, and looked back. "Dixie has been resting mainly... due to her carrying, the future generation that is coming in the next 6 months.." He looked at Dixie.

"We...are expecting." She said softly, smiling.

They remained silent for a moment, then smiled, and clapped.

"Now, that - that is done. Lets eat." Zeke smiled holding Dixie's hand and helping her side, in the free chair next to him. She nodded, thanked him and sat. He then sat down. They prayed and began eating..

"Winter will soon be upon us, that means we all need to really gather supplies from now until the snow begins to fall. Everyone is to help.." He glanced at Dixie, and Beth. "Within reason, if they are able to. My men will go out and gather supplies, along with anything you all may need." King Ezekiel smiled slightly talking to everyone. He started going over with everyone about other things for the first winter..

 _ **One Week Later**_

 _ **The Prison :**_

They had just gotten back from searching, they had found the car that was totaled that Beth and Dixie where in along with all the dead walkers.

Lori was a sobbing mess while Hershel, and Rick tried calming her down. Maggie was freaking out over Beth being gone, and off shooting walkers in the yard.

"She's dead. I know it." Lori said crying collapsing against Rick.

Rick closed his eyes, "I don't believe she is, Beth isn't dead either." He shook his head and looked at Hershel.

"We should have waited! We shouldn't have just taken off that night.. It's been almost 5 weeks - Rick.. She has to be dead, if she wasn't. She would have been here by now!" Lori said crying more.

Rick looked at Hershel and looked down. "I'm going to find her - them. I will bring them home." He said gently. "A number of things could have happened." He sighed softly. "You need to calm down, and think of the baby." He said wiping her face. "Stress isn't good."

Lori nodded and tried calming down.

A few men mounted on horses came riding up to the prison. The older one raised his hand as Daryl, along with Maggie drew their weapons. "Rick!" Maggie called out.

Rick came running out, and saw them. He walked over to the fence. "Who are you." He said watching them.

"My name is Dan… This is Liam, Sam, and Mick." The older man said. "We are here on behalf of our leader." He glanced around them.

"Who is your leader?" Rick frowned.

"Her name is Diana." He looked the place over. "She has a safe zone, about 20 miles north. "We have everything…" He said going off on what they have.

"We are looking for our daughter and niece.." Rick frowned. "Have you seen someone like this?" He asked holding out a picture of Dixie and Beth.

Dan looked at them closely. "The one…...Dixie?" He said looking at it more. "She's safe."

Hershel was hopeful. "What about my daughter?" He said walking over with the others.

Dan took a closer look at Beth. "That one.." He nodded. "She too. Broke her right arm, and shoulder."

Rick looked at Hershel. "They are in Alexandria?" He said walking to the gate more.

Dan nodded. "They've been.." He dismounted.

Rick smiled slightly, he glanced at the others. "Should…"

"Yes!" Lori smiled, becoming excited. She bit her lip. "Can..Can we go? Can you lead us? "She begged. Carl was now with them listening, along with everyone else gathering around.

Dan looked at the others, and nodded. "Yes… We can lead you.."

Rick let them in and talked to them more. They agreed as a group, to pack up and go to this safe zone.

They arrived at the Alexandria Safe Zone a few days later, as the snow came down hard.


	16. Chapter 16 - Video

**_Bold Italics: - Video Tape Conversations_**

Regular font: normal conversations

 ** _Video Tape :_**

One of King Ezekiel's Men arrived through all the snow, ice, and harsh winds to deliver a tape to Diana in hopes that Dixie and Beth's family would show up and they would be able to listen to it to have reassurance of their safety. Diana nodded, took the tape after he left. King Ezekiel or the men haven't been informed that Rick's group made it to Alexandria or anywhere safe. They had sent a copy to Hilltop and Woodberry also.

She walked downstairs and left to go see Rick. "Here." She said handing it off to him and going back to her office.

Rick told Hershel he got a tape, and sat down popping it in with Lori on the couch, along with Maggie, and Carl. He pressed play..

 **"And… go." Dixie said while she walked from the camera on the tripod, to the couch where Beth was sitting, her arm was still in a sling..**

 **"Daddy… I hope you and Maggie are okay.." Beth said softly looking at Dixie, then at the camera. "I'm okay. So is Dixie." She reached over and took Dixie's hands whom walked over and sat down rubbing her stomach a bit. "We are being treated really good here.." Beth sighed softly.**

 **Dixie smiled a bit, she was in the blue blouse she wore to the dinner, along with the feathers in her hair, and done back in a braid a bit. She wiped her face a bit, she looked worn out and sick. "We are doing well here." she smiled a bit, then closed her eyes and laid her head back for a minute.**

 **"She's having awful morning sickness. Lucky to get her out of bed…" Beth frowned a bit and sighed. "she's …."**

 **"She is right here." Dixie sighed, "Sorry Beth." She shook her head. "I'm alright, just shitty morning sickness still.." She looked down playing with her ring.**

 **"It's okay." Beth said rubbing her arm, and smiling slightly. "We are doing pretty good here. I hope you guys are. I miss you all. We both do." She looked at the camera. "We are safe, and things are pretty amazing here."**

 **Dixie smiled slightly fixing her ring and looking up. "We have 4 doctors a hospital, school, homes.." She brushed her bangs away from her face. She wrote down the coordinates of the Kingdom and held it to the camera. "Follow it. We are here." She put it away quickly. "Do not come until the snow is gone… You can't… You can't see them, in the snow. They blend in." She sighed.**

 **Dixie looked down. "I really hope, Mom, Carl, the baby, and you daddy… Are okay… Along with everyone else." she rubbed her face with her left hand.**

Rick paused it, seeing the ring. "She...She didn't."

"She...she's engaged Or is it simply costume jewlery?" Lori said looking worried at Rick. "To whom?"

Rick shook his head. "Surely it's fake.."

Hershel nodded. "Has to be... "

Maggie leaned closer watching the tv smiling seeing her sister, along with Carl.

 **Dixie got up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Beth looked over, worried, and sat back a bit. "She'll be okay." Beth said slightly sure.**

 **Dixie came back out a bit later. She stopped by the couch, and pressed her shirt out over her stomach, showing off her stomach. "About… 17 weeks. Gosh, i'm huge." She sighed softly.**

 **"You look like a skeleton everywhere else, Dixie." Beth sighed. "King really needs to have the doctors come in and get you hooked up to something."**

 **"I have an appointment tomorrow." Dixie nodded, and sighed sitting down. "I've lost 10 pounds so far."**

 **"Yeah.. not something to brag about." Beth frowned and sat back more. She was uncomfortable herself.**

 **"No shit." Dixie frowned, and sighed. She laughed. "Only thing missing is you being knocked up with me."**

 **"Oh shush." Beth smiled slightly, and shook her head. "Daddy would kill me. So would Mama.."**

 **"Naw.. I'm surprised my daddy didn't kill me or mama." She shrugged. "Guess they love me after all.."**

The tape stopped. Then picked up a few days later, with Dixie alone.

 **"Sorry. Beth is asleep, pain meds kicked in. Her appendix ruptured a day ago.. She's doing alright, just really tired.." Dixie was hooked up to a monitor. "Been cramping. Doc keeping track." She sighed. "Bleeding some since yesterday."**

 **A man walked in, and smiled leaning over her, behind the couch. "And she's going to be staying put." He said firmly, looking at Dixie. "No running around." He raised a brow. "Right?.. King would kill me if something happened to you, Ma'am.."**

 **Dixie rolled her eyes. "He's so dramatic." She smiled slightly. "Yes. I promise… I'll be good.." She smiled rolling her eyes. "Calm down Jerry."**

 **He laughed, shaking his head. "She's a pistol."**

 **"Darn right she is." Dixie smiled slightly, pushing Jerry away. "Go find your girlfriend. Ooooooh. Go find, Iris." she teased.**

 **Jerry laughed. "She'll be in soon, to check on you too." He grabbed her a blanket. "King will be in later."**

 **"Sounds about right." Dixie smiled. "His schedule is pretty darn predictable."**

 **"True." Jerry smiled. He tossed it over her head. "Get some rest, Ma'am."**

 **Dixie uncovered her head, and smiled. "Go find your girl - Jer. Get laid."**

 **Jerry shook his head and smiled slightly. "Goodnight Ma'am."**

 **" G'night, Jerry" Dixie turned back to the camera, and smiled. "Well.. if you guys could... Please respond. We just want to make sure you're okay." Dixie smiled slightly. " I love you all."**

 **The tape ended.**

Rick sat back looking at the black screen, Lori was crying on the sofa. Maggie was hugging her. Hershel put an arm on Ricks shoulder. "Thank God.." Lori was really emotional on top of being worried about everything. She was currently 29 weeks along.

"Thank god they are okay." Rick smiled more. "Let's get back to them." He said softly. He walked over and hugged Lori and Maggie tightly, with Hershel.


	17. Chapter 17

Dixie smiled when Jerry handed her a tape. "Thank you." she said hugging him in her room. "I could kiss you."

Jerry laughed. "That would be inappropriate."

"So true." Dixie smiled and sat down with Beth. "Thank you Jer. I owe you."

He nodded and left. Dixie pushed play..

"Hey Beth and Dixie.." Rick smiled, walking around with the camera. "We are all okay… Everyone made it out."

Rick started talking about the place they were at, and everyone there. Hershel was talking on the camera too, along with everyone else.

Dixie smiled as she got teary eyed. "Thank god."

Beth was crying, she held onto Dixie. They listened to the tape, and Dixie was able to see her mom, on video, along with Carl. They all looked good. Lori was about 30 weeks along. Maggie and Glenn got married. Daryl and Carol got married also. Carl had gotten taller,, at least it seemed that way on video. Merle was doing good, he lost a lot of weight also.

"My gosh. We've missed so much." Beth said wiping her face.

Dixie nodded cleaning her face off also. "I know.." Beth was opening the package that came with the tape.

" We can connect now using the radio. Our new friends - well one of them, Eugene got it set up and running.. Everything is there for it to work.." Rick said softly. "Safer. That way your leaders, men don't have to worry about coming through." He smiled. "Love you Dixie.. And you too Beth."

Hershel smiled with him. "We all love you girls."

Dixie smiled listening to him. "I agree."

She got the radio set up and fiddled with it.

 _ **Two Days Later:** _

"How she doing?" Dixie asked into the radio, talking to her dad.

"She's doing alright. Doc told her to stay in bed.." Rick sighed. "She just wishes you where here."

"So do I.." Dixie shook her head and smiled into the radio. "Tell her I'll talk to her tomorrow. It's getting late, I'm sure you're tired too daddy."

Rick laughed. "Some. Been up since 5." He was unlacing his boots. "Goodnight Dixie Rose.."

"Night Daddy." Dixie smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said and finished the call.

Dixie got up and got ready for bed one night, a week later. She was in a tank top, and shorts. She rubbed her bump as she sat in bed. Ezekiel smiled coming in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting down on the bed, he was in his boxers and tank top. They shared the same bed, but never did anything.

Dixie smiled slightly. "Really.. Really good." She said looking at him, and smiled more. She was feeling amazing. She had energy, and felt really good. She caught his scent and smiled slightly. It smelled amazing for some reason. She looked away for a minute and breathed. "No more morning sickness." she said turning back to him.

"That's great." Zeke smiled sitting back, watching her. "You good?"

"I..I am." She said softly, leaning back. She was trying to ignore her crazy labido.

"What's wrong?" Zeke asked laughing slightly, sitting up more, leaning a bit at her.

Dixie bit her lip, and pulled him close kissing him hard. Zeke groaned softly and jumped a bit, but moved closer kissing her. Dixie pulled him closer and groaned. She stopped to take a breath and looked up at him.

Zeke sat up and looked at her. "I…" He wasn't expecting that.

Dixie bit her lip. "Sorry.." She was panting a bit, and looked away also.

Zeke rubbed her face a bit, having her look up at him. "Bad?"

"Oh…..No.." Dixie smiled. "You're….uhm… scent is driving me crazy…. I've been.. Uhm wanting to kiss you all day." She blushed hard.

Zeke smiled slightly. " I see…. Anything else?" He asked amused.

Dixie have a firm nod, and looked at the ceiling, breaking eye contact. She felt like she wanted to die admitting it.

Zeke moved a bit, watching her more. "Do you..?"

"I...uhm… yeah… but if you… don't see me.. That way.." Dixie shook her head. "I know….We aren't a real thing…"

Zeke pushed her hair from her face and watched her. "Dixie, take a breath." He laughed a bit.

Dixie shut up for a second and shook her breathing. "Sorry." She muttered.

"I wouldn't force anything on you - considering what happened." He frowned slightly, then shook his head. "Its really normal for you to feel that way during this part of the pregnancy."

Dixie sighed. "Really freaking messed up. Damn hormones."

Zeke laughed. "Wait until your further along.." He rubbed her back. "It's your choice, and if or when you want something. Let me know." He rubbed her back more, and scooted on the bed.

Dixie nodded, leaning against him, and sighed closing her eyes. "I...I'd like to try.." She looked up at him and kissed him.

Zeke pulled her closer, and Dixie climbed into his lap, and kissed him more...

 **Later:**

Dixie panted laying beside him. "Damn." She laid her head on his chest.

Zeke looked down at her panting. "Good?"

She laughed, and nodded. "Good. Very good." She looked up at him and kissed him again.

Zeke groaned and kissed her back, he held her close and rubbed her back, he placed a hand on her growing stomach. "Pretty crazy that the baby's size of a pomegranate.."

Dixie smiled watching him. "Can't believe that either." She laughed. "You're favorite fruit."

Zeke smiled rubbing it more. "My first wife, Danielle.." He paused talking, as he rubbed more. "She loved being pregnant.." He whispered. "She loved it so much."

"I'm sorry." Dixie said softly.

"She had two sons from a previous marriage, we got married 2 months after meeting." He laughed slightly. "Got married at the courthouse." He laid his head back, thinking and keeping quiet for a minute. "She loved being pregnant. We had one child together." He sighed. "All four of them died in a car accident."

"Oh, Zeke.. I'm so sorry." Dixie said softly looking up at him.

"They died 6 years ago." Zeke nodded, and looked down at her and smiled slightly. "Thank you for running away, and walking into the zoo I worked at." He rubbed her back more, holding her closer.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She looking up at him more. "I couldn't imagine.."

"They are in a better place." He smiled softly. " I know it."

Dixie hugged him, and smiled slightly. "They are."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Meeting_ **

A few weeks later, Dixie was walking around the courtyard, she was 25 weeks along. Zeke was walking with her, refusing to let her be alone. Beth was constantly at her side as well. Zeke had formally asked Beth to train to become a knight. Beth was excelling well in that. She was amazing actually.

The snow was beginning to melt, and it was safe to travel.

Rick helped Lori get into the truck, along with the others. He had become leader of Alexandria since Diana died. He was taking Merle, Hershel, Maggie, Glenn and Carl with him. He left Daryl in charge, he had really taken Daryl under his wing since the beginning, along with Hershel.

They arrived at Hilltop later that day. Rick told Daryl and Abe he would contact them everyday twice a day while he was away.

The knights where outside, watching. Beth was inside with Dixie.

Jerry and Iris met with them outside, and spoke with them. "They are in the throne room." Jerry smiled and lead them.

"Throne room?" Rick said looking at Lori confused. She just shook her head, Rick was looking around as they walked in.

"They are all dressed… in armor?" Hershel said seeing the soldiers.

"Pretty Weird." Merle frowned.

Maggie and Glenn didn't say anything.

Carl was smiling though, he though it was interesting.

King Ezekiel was sitting in his throne, while Dixie walked back from the bathroom into the throne room. "I just love that picture." She smiled sitting with him.

Zeke had a painter do a portrait of himself with Dixie, and Shiva. He was still working on it. She smiled and took her seat again. They planned on hanging it hanging in the main hall. Beth was in her knight gear, with Dixie, in a different painting also. She was off helping outside outback.

Zeke chuckled. "I really love it too." He leaned over and kissed her. Dixie smiled sitting back in her chair. She was in a blue maternity dress with heels and her hair done in a french braid bun with her feathers that Zeke gave her, and earrings, along with a swarovski crystal wedding headband that the decorations sat on the left side of her head. "You look radiant."

"Well, we are getting a painting done." She teased and smiled as he stroked her face.

"You look just as radiant in leggings and a t-shirt." He winked.

Dixie smiled and shook her head. "Wish I felt that way." She kissed him again and sat up more straight and back.

"Well you are." He chuckled lightly. The door opened and he glanced over seeing Jerry.

"Your Majesty… We have guests…"

"Wonderful." Ezekiel smiled big, he didn't tell Dixie they were coming. "Bring them in, let us meet."

"Yes, My king." He gave a nod, and walked back out the door.

Iris was waiting outside with them, and smiled. "Come on."

Jerry and Iris opened the door, and lead the group in.

"Oh Shiva." Dixie cooed, at the tiger, petting her head. "Good girl." The tiger was rubbing her head against Dixie's leg, she wasn't looking up yet.

Jerry cleared this throat, "King Ezekiel…." He smiled turning from the group to the couple. " - and his wife, Dixie."

Rick looked up at them, and back at Lori. "What the Hel- "

"Welcome." Ezekiel smiled, and got up. Dixie looked up at him, and smiled. She glanced down at the group and she swore her heart was going to burst. Zeke smiled at the painter. "You make take a break." He nodded to Ellis. She stood up but Shiva started growling and stood in front of her.

"Oh Shiva." She said sighing, and rubbed her head. "Shh, Ellis is a friend.." Ellis smiled and quickly left.

"A freaking tiger." Rick said looking at the animal, and then his daughter and the man she was claimed to be married to.

Shiva growled more. Zeke looked at her. "Shiva!" He said booming.

The tiger growled, and sat back down, resting her head on her front paws pouting.

Dixie sighed and smiled at Zeke, then at the pouting tiger. "Really protective of me lately."

"She loves you." Zeke smiled and shook his head. He took her hand. "I thought I'd surprise you.."

"I'm very… surprised." Dixie smiled, she was ecstatic. She looked at Iris. "Please get Beth." She slowly got down from the stage and tried to refrain from running, mainly because she didn't want to fall in her heels. She kind of half ran/walked, and hugged Rick, Lori, and Carl tightly in a very awkward hug. "I've missed you all." She smiled looking them over. "My god. You look amazing." She said to Lori. "Carl you are so freaking tall." She started laughing slightly. "Dad.." She saw the upset look. Lori was also but hiding it. Lori placed her hand on Dixie's stomach and smiled. Dixie did the same back.

"How...In the hell.." Rick said looking her over. He shook his head and looked up at Zeke. "Who the hell are you."

"Calm down, Daddy.." Dixie said hearing Shiva growling. "Shiva!." She said harshly. The tiger pouted again and laid her head down staring intently at Rick.

Zeke smiled slightly. "My name is King Ezekiel. I'm the leader here, welcome to my kingdom." He said sitting on the stage.

"Daddy, calm down." Dixie sighed, she saw Iris coming back with Beth.

"Dad!" Beth cried and smiled, sounding like a little girl again, she ran and hugged Maggie and Hershel tightly. Then she hugged Rick, Lori, Glenn and Carl. Dixie smiled and hugged, Maggie and Hershel, Glenn and even Merle. Beth smiled not having hugged Merle yet. "Hey." She smiled walking over and hugged him tightly. He was hesitant, smiled and hugged her back. Hershel just watched them hug, he glanced away and looked at Ezekiel.

Dixie let them go, and smiled. She sat on the edge of the stage with Ezekiel and rubbed Shiva's head. "Shhhh." She cooed to the tiger.

Dixie looked Iris and Jerry. "You may, go on break." She smiled warmly, she knew they were together. She looked at Zeke and smiled slightly.

He nodded. "Do what she says." He said looking at Jerry.

Jerry nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled slightly looking at Iris. "The guards are outside the room."

Zeke nodded and scooted closer to Dixie. Rick was just staring at them. Lori was talking to Beth, Carl was fascinated by Shiva.

"Come here Carl." Dixie smiled slightly. "She won't hurt you."

Carl smiled and walked over, he held his hand out and Shiva pressed her head against Carl's hand. Lori looked over and almost said something. Dixie looked up and smiled catching her before she said something. "This is amazing." Carl smiled. Lori watched worried, she wasn't sure about this.

"Isn't it." Zeke smiled warmly. He said getting up. "Shall we take this family get together - back to our room?" He looked at Dixie.

Dixie smiled. "Probably wouldn't hurt." She looked down seeing Shiva laying her head on her lap nuzzling her stomach. She rubbed Shiva's head. "Mama's tired, baby." She said softly to the tiger.

They all watched the tiger interact with Dixie. Shiva looked at her, and nuzzled her face, and Dixie smiled. "Good girl." She watched Zeke take the chain and put the tiger in its cage, and locked it. Dixie stood up and held onto the railing for a moment.

"You alright?" Rick asked walking over taking her hand.

Dixie nodded. "Just stood up to fast." She smiled slightly.

Rick nodded and watched Zeke as he lead the way.

They all followed.


	19. Chapter 19

Lori looked around the room. "This..is beautiful." She smiled.

Maggie looked around. "You've been living here the whole time?" She looked at Beth.

Beth smiled. "Well the bedroom next door is mine, but yes." She said removing her sword, and placing it beside her. She finished hanging up her armour, and was in jeans, boots and top.

"You're a soldier Beth?" Hershel asked sitting down in a chair, he had left Meredith, and the other children back in Alexandria.

"Well, training." She smiled sitting down. She took a drink of water.

"I see.." Hershel watched her, unsure.

Dixie sat down in a chair and slid off her heels, they ached so much.

Rick looked at Zeke, and sat down.

Zeke took a seat beside Dixie and started rubbing her feet.

Rick watched him for a minute. "How?" He asked looking at Dixie.

Dixie sighed. "Remember when I ran away?" She said softly looking at her dad. "Zeke is the one who took me in, and bought my plane ticket to get home. He also gave me money to rent the car.." She looked at Zeke. "We met in DC." She winced slightly, and he stopped looking at her. "I'm alright." She smiled slightly, then looked at her dad. "He helped me get home."

"So… you are forced into helping him?" Rick said looking at Ezekiel, frowning, trying to hide his anger.

Dixie laughed, "Hell no. Daddy, he just needed some help. He figured I made it home, but didn't hear from me - He wanted to make sure I was okay, and had his men and women looking for me since he wasn't sure about my status.." She laid her head back. "He just told them i was his wife, so they would really search for me."

"So you aren't really married?" Lori said sitting beside Rick.

"Well.. we had a reverend marry us when I made a full recovery." Dixie said softy. "It was just myself, the rev and Zeke."

Rick started rubbing his head, and sighed. "Dixie.." He looked over at her more. "Is… Zeke the boyfriend that knocked you up?"

Dixie frowned. "No." She sighed looking up at him. "He isn't dad."

Rick sighed slightly, and started pacing. He really couldn't wrap his head around why his daughter would even agree to this, or why she was willing to trick all these people. "This marriage can't continue." He frowned.

Dixie looked up. "Are you serious - Why?" She glanced at her mom. "He's a good leader. I have no issue being married to him."

Rick stopped, "You're 18. You're still young to be with someone…"

"Younger?" Dixie frowned. "No thanks."

"Someone that will be around a long time. That we know. We know nothing about him - He could be a nutcase." Rick said sitting down after getting pulled down by Lori. She shook her head looking at Dixie.

"Dad." Dixie sighed. "He's a good person, good leader. He doesn't hit me or anything else… He needs me as a co-leader. You have mom, someone to talk to and make you feel like a whole person.." She bit her lip and moved her feet after Zeke moved and grabbed some food for her and gave it to her. "I'm not divorcing him." She ate some of the crackers. She had a bowl of fruit on the table, for them to eat.

Rick shook his head, and sighed. "Then… we want to know him." He said still not sure. He was going to keep an eye out on this so called King..

"Then, let's go for a walk." Zeke smiled standing up. Rick looked at him, and nodded. Hershel went with them also, Glenn went as well.

Merle and Beth were talking and left to go next door.

"Are they.." Maggie said looking at Dixie.

"She likes him." Dixie smiled slightly. "Calm down. She's still a virgin. Hasn't popped that cherry.."

Maggie frowned. "Dixie.." She sighed. "She's too young for this shit." She looked at Dixie. "So are you."

"I'm the same age as you are!" Dixie said rolling her eyes. "You and Glenn are married." She frowned.

Maggie sighed. "Yeah, been a struggle every-damn-day.." She said leaving the room.

Dixie glanced at her mom, then Carl. "Eat all you want dude."

Lori moved a bit as Dixie sat down on the couch with her. "How far along are you now?" She asked her daughter.

Dixie smiled slightly. "I'm 25 weeks. You're due in the next few weeks aren't you?"

Lori nodded.

"Do you have a doctor back in Alexandria?" Dixie was worried, she knew Lori had a c-section with Carl.

"Yes." Lori sighed. "She's still learning though.."

"Mom. I think it would be a good idea to deliver here.. We have 4 doctors and a mini-hospital.." She bit her lip. "What if...you need a c-section again?"

Lori sighed. "She has things for it."

"But… will you live through it?" Dixie furrowed her brows and sat back more. "Do...you know what it is?"

Lori smiled, not answering the other question. "It's a girl. Do you know?"

"Nah. baby won't cooperate at all." She smiled. "I don't care anyway."

Iris popped her head in later. "Ma'am?"

Dixie looked over. "Yes?"

Iris smiled slightly. "Someone wants to visit.."

"Oh?" Dixie smiled slightly. "Let them in." She knew who it was.

Iris nodded opening the door, a 3 year old girl - along with three other children, all boys.

The little girl didn't say anything she just ran over to Dixie and hugged her tightly climbing into her lap

Iris smiled and shut the door leaving.

Dixie smiled. "Mama..this is, Chloe." She smiled and started signing while talking to them both. They started signing, "This is my mommy, Lori." She said introducing them. "This is Liam, Owen, and Oliver.." She said softly. Chloe had blond hair and blue eyes, with a shy smile.

Dixie was talking and signing with Chloe, and after a while she kept looking at Lori and clinged onto Dixie's lap.

"Well.." Rick said walking back in with everyone else, including Zeke. He stopped seeing the kids on the couch.

Chloe looked up and smiled big seeing Zeke.

She signed something and he chuckled smiling back while signing. "Hello Chloe."

Zeke smiled as Chloe climbed from Dixie to get into his arms. "You being good?" He signed.

The little girl nodded and cuddled close.

Dixie was sitting on the couch still. "Go sit. If you want me to read.." She smiled and signed while talking to the boys. Liam, Owen and Oliver stopped playing with their toys and turned to see Dixie. Chloe sat on Zeke's lap smiling big

" This is the book with no pictures… it might seem like no fun to have someone read a book with no pictures. It might be boring and serious.." She said softly, while reading The Book With No Pictures.

Carl even sat down and listened to the book.

All the kids where giggling, and laughing by the time Dixie was done - Carl was too, she smiled seeing him enjoying a little bit of him smiling and laughing again. Chloe smiled while Zeke signed for her.

Chloe got up and climbed back in Dixie's lap, cuddling close.

Carl was hanging out with the boys.

Chloe looked at Dixie's belly and up at her. "I didn't do it." Dixie smiled signing.

Chloe nodded yes.

Dixie smiled and laughed signing, "No I didn't. Baby kicking." She said then took Chloe's hand and pressed. Chloe looked felt it again and looked up at Dixie, and smiled. "Baby" she signed, and hugged Dixie.

"Bah-bie." Chloe said softly, she didn't talk much, but when she did it was releaving. Dixie was working with her on talking.

"Ba-bie." Dixie said having Chloe looking at her and putting her hands on her face talking.

"Ba-bie." Chloe said smiling more. "Mah-mie.." She hugged Dixie tightly. "Mah-mie." She said firmly, looking up at Dixie.

"Yes." Dixie smiled slightly, rubbing her back. "Mommy." She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Chloe snuggled close and fell asleep smiling.

Iris came back a while later. "Owen, Ollie… Liam. Come on. Momma's waiting." She said softly, then looked at Dixie and Zeke. "Would you like me too…"

"Heavens no, She can stay." Dixie smiled looking at Zeke. Zeke nodded.

Carl had fallen asleep himself on the couch with Lori

Dixie smiled looking at Rick, while talking to the others as well. "Chloe was orphaned, they came here about a week after I arrived. Her parents died at Termitus..." she paused seeing Rick nodding, he must of known the place. "She was alone in the woods for a few days after that...But, our knight, Peter her and brought her in.."

Zeke smiled. "Been attached to Dixie and I ever since. Dixie was in the hospital, volunteering, when she came in. Chloe just cried.. Nobody knew sign language." He sighed, looking at her.

"I remembered a little from high school, but I've learend more, from Iris.. She had a sibling that was deaf.." She smiled. " She's been teaching Zeke and I, along with anyone else.."

"She doesn't talk?" Rick asked softly.

"She never got therapy when she was little." Zeke sighed. "She knows a few words, but is still struggling.. Our one teacher here is trying to help her.."

"She's just so shy…" Dixie looked down at the little girl. "She's a sweetheart though."

"So you adopted her?" Hershel smiled slightly. Dixie nodded.

"I love her." Dixie smiled slightly, looking down at the little girl sleeping on her lap.

"She's a sweetheart.." Lori smiled slightly, and shifted on the sofa, breathing slightly.

"You alright?" Dixie asked watching her.

Lori nodded. "Just baby moving." She smiled slightly.

"Well.. As much fun as today has been.. I think it's time for bed." Rick said looking at Lori. She nodded.

Dixie nodded, and put Chloe to bed, then walked them to their rooms. They had already ate dinner earlier.

Dixie hugged Lori, Rick and Carl. "See you in the morning." She smiled.

They nodded and went into the room..


	20. Chapter 20

_**Changes**_

The following day Dixie was up early, she couldn't sleep at all. She walked past the guest room where her parents where and saw her dad come out. "Morning." she smiled slightly, she glanced at the clock it was 5AM.

"Morning." He smiled and hugged her. "Walk?"

Dixie nodded. "If you don't mind the escort.." She said looking at Dom, a knight whom was following her.

"I uhm… dont." He said, walking with her and watching Dom for a minute, they kept a good pace ahead of him. "How are you doing - Really?"

"Honestly…" Dixie smiled slightly. "I'm okay. Just..still dealing with the fallout from Shane, and Travis." She sighed.

"If Shane isn't..Is Travis?" Rick asked whispering.

Dixie nodded, and turned down another hall walking down stairs. "Yes."

Rick frowned. "I'm sorry." He sighed.

Dixie nodded, smiling at a guard. "Morning." she said cheerfully.

"Morning Ma'am." They said nodding to her, as they opened the door.

Dixie went for a walk outside with Rick. "I've missed you, so much." She said sighing. "I was really homesick when I first got here… Now I've been here so long -"

" - Feels like home, doesn't it?" He smiled looking at her.

Dixie sighed. "Yeah.." She looked down. "Just.. Wish we were still at the farm sometimes."

Rick smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I know.. So do I." He sighed rubbing her back. "I wish, things hadn't of went down the way things did, back at home - our real home."

"Me either." Dixie shook her head. "I wish I hadn't ran away.. I'm so sorry I hurt you that way." She frowned. "I wasn't the best.."

"Stop." Rick sighed, and stopped walking with her turning to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You only did it because you were put in an unfair situation." He shook his head and smiled looking at her stomach. "This, all of this was unfair. But, you're making the best of the situation." He looked back up at her. "Do you really love - Ezekiel?"

"I...I'm not sure, still learning about each other. "She sighed softly, "Just wish it wasn't so damn complicated." She hugged him and then sat on the bench. "He's a really nice guy. Just…"

"You need to take it slow. No reason to rush." He smiled slightly. "Take your time with him." He sighed. "He seems like a good guy, just.."

"Can't get over the age?" She looked at him. He nodded. "Aunt Meredith, and Hershel are 20 years apart."

"That's true." He rubbed his face. "I'll just accept it." He smiled slightly. "Eventually."

"Thank you, Daddy." She smiled hugging him again. He hugged her back, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime kiddo." He smiled, rubbing her back.

"Are you ready to be a grandpa and a daddy? About 12 weeks apart?"

Rick chuckled. "Hell no." He put his hands to his face and laughed more. "Gosh. Can't believe it, my wife - and my daughter… Double the hormones… Please take it easy on me.." He peeked through his finger,s and smiled slightly. He figured the baby wasn't his, but was going to claim it as his - Lori was his wife, he did love her still.

"Me either." She smiled slightly and laughed. "I'll be easy I promise. Been pretty mellow so far.." She looked up at the sky. "Tell me about Alexandria?"

Rick smiled nodded, "Alright…" He started telling her about Alexandria.

Lori looked out the window seeing Rick and Dixie out walking and talking. She smiled glancing at the bed seeing Carl still asleep. She slid on her shoes, and went for a walk to look around.

A while later, Rick and Dixie walked back to the building, and went inside. Dixie heard a scream from upstairs, and ran to Chloe's room. She saw Chloe on top of her dresser, crying, as a walker was attacking Iris was trying to grab her. Rick was right beside Dixie. Rick grabbed a candlestick and smacked the turned knight hard over the head and pulled it off Iris. Dixie helped Iris up and looked her over, "Are you okay?" She asked seeing Iris wasn't hurt. She grabbed Chloe, and held her close looking her over.

Iris followed them out of the room, told Peter what happened and let him go into the room while Zeke and Lori came running down the hall, along with Jerry.

Jerry helped Iris, and looked her over. "You alright?" She nodded.

Zeke hugged Dixie, and looked at her. She told him what happened. Zeke frowned, and walked into the room to take a look.

Dixie turned around hearing the door open and saw Chloe coming out.

"Mama-Dixie.. What happened?" She signed rubbing her eyes. Dixie signed back. "It's okay." She quickly took her back into the room and shut the door. She stayed with her, and rocked her and read a book. After a while she signed, "Leo got sick. He's not going to get better." She signed more.

Chloe looked down teary eyed and signed. "What happen?"

"He fell." Dixie said not sure what really happened.

Chloe started crying, and clung to Dixie.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Dixie signed holding her close, rubbing more.

A while later, Zeke had things cleaned up and came in. He kneeled down and started signing. "Leo went home to be with Jesus." He told Chloe, he looked really torn up by it. She found the knight named Leo hilarious and he was always silly and nice to her.

Chloe started crying more, and clung to Dixie. Dixie held her tightly, Zeke wrapped his arms around them both, and held them.

After a while, they came out. Dixie held Chloe close, and Zeke helped her, and Chloe. He took them down to bury Leo, he spoke gently about what a good person that Leo was and how he loved everyone. Dixie said a few things, and Chloe signed how much she missed him. She clung to Dixie's pant leg and cried. Dixie picked her up and held her close.

They finished the service and went inside.

Rick hugged Dixie, and Chloe. "I'm sorry." He signed, Dixie showed him how. Chloe nodded and let go of Dixie, and climbed into Ricks arms, and hugged him. He held her close and sat at the dining table rubbing her back. Lori wiped her eyes, and hugged them all, and sat down.

Dixie sat down with Zeke, she picked at her food, not really hungry.

Rick radioed home to Alexandria and updated a few days later. He left to go check on things and left the rest behind at the Kingdom. He was having issues with the Governor and he was threatening his group.

Dixie was spending time with Lori, and Carl along with the others. Beth was off busy with Merle, Maggie was off with Glenn so it really was Hershel left with them. Hershel was palpitating Lori's stomach, she was worried about the baby. "Everything is fine." he reassured her, smiling. Lori nodded and sighed in relief.

Rick and the rest of Alexandria got into a fight with the governor and he broke out a war with them.

They fled Alexandria, and started making their way back to the kingdom.

Dixie was laying back letting Hershel use the Doppler on her stomach after he was done with Lori, she smiled looking at Zeke. "So amazing." She said softly. "Can't get tired of listening to it." She bit her lip slightly.

"Me either." Zeke smiled kissing her gently. He was worried because the other doctors had been busy lately, and hadn't been able to see Dixie.

Rick and the rest of Alexandria arrived spoke with Ezekiel, and they were welcomed. They decided to let the Alexandrian's stay, and Zeke would try to talk with the governor in the morning to try calming things down.

The following night, after making promises to Zeke, that no fight would be broken - He lied, and attacked the Kingdom.

The knights were fighting hard. Zeke was fighting with the rest of the Alexandrian's

Beth went down and was fighting with them.

Maggie and Glenn, along with the others went out fighting also.

Lori had gone into labor hours before, in the middle of the night. "Go be with them." She said looking at him. "I'll be okay." she promised..

Rick furrowed his brows and heard the screaming. "Keep safe." He looked at Carl, Dixie, and Hershel.

Rick kissed her quickly, and ran.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Fight**_

Rick radioed home to Alexandria and updated a few days later. He left to go check on things and left the rest behind at the Kingdom. He was having issues with the Governor and he was threatening his group.

Dixie was spending time with Lori, and Carl along with the others. Beth was off busy with Merle, Maggie was off with Glenn so it really was Hershel left with them. Hershel was palpitating Lori's stomach, she was worried about the baby. "Everything is fine." he reassured her, smiling. Lori nodded and sighed in relief.

Rick and the rest of Alexandria got into a fight with the governor and he burned it to the ground. They fled Alexandria, and started making their way back to the kingdom.

Dixie was laying back letting Hershel use the doppler on her stomach after he was done with Lori, she smiled looking at Zeke. "So amazing." She said softly. "Can't get tired of listening to it." She bit her lip slightly.

"Me either." Zeke smiled kissing her gently. He was worried because the other doctors had been busy lately, and hadn't been able to see Dixie.

Rick and the rest of Alexandria arrived spoke with Ezekiel, and they were welcomed.

The following night, The governor and his army attacked. The knights were fighting hard, Beth snuck down and was fighting with them. Maggie and Glenn, along with the others went out fighting also. Lori went into labor hard, and was having a rough time with it.

Hershel checked on Lori again, and saw the baby's head, "Push Lori." Dixie was with them, helping. Carl was watching, and keeping quiet. They had weapons and where ready.

Lori was pushing hard, and bleeding a lot. "This kid.. Oh god." She groaned "Pain in the ass…. Like…. Dixie."

"Well, you need another wild child to keep you entertained." Dixie smiled helping her.

Lori panted and laughed. "Oh stop. I dont need another wild child." She groaned, pushing harder. They could hear screaming and gun fire outside. "Dixie.. If something… happens, please… help your daddy." She groaned pushing harder. "And Carl.. He's still little, he needs help.." She was crying and pushing harder. "Carl…"

Carl walked over watching, and looked at her as she grabbed his hand. "Be good..For your sister, and daddy.. Be helpful, and kind." She let out a scream and pushed. "Be...Be a good big brother."

"I will." He promised, watching her. He closed his eyes.

Hershel listened and kept focusing on Lori as she cried and pushed harder.

"Push." He said helping her more. "Keep going."

He had Dixie, and Carl help Lori into another position. "There ya go…" He smiled. "Keep going."

Rick and Zeke where continuing the fight outside.

There was a loud boom, In the room next door, Beth was dragging Merle back inside. She tied a belt around his hand. He let out a groan in pain, and watched as she tied off his leg where his lower leg use to be. "Shit! Shit! " He cursed and grunted. "Fuck!" Beth kept apologizing and tying it off and packing it with blanket.

Rick and Zeke came into the room, helping Beth and Merle into the same room where Hershel was.

Lori groaned and pushed harder

Hershel smiled, "Good, Lori!... C'mon.." He caught the baby a moment later and got it crying. "It's a girl." He smiled and got her crying louder.

"My god." Lori cried and smiled and held the baby close. Rick smiled leaned down and kissed her.

Hershel looked up hearing the door open and shouting and someone with a gun comes in. Rick raises his gun, and shoots. Dixie shot hers off, The man shots back. Dixie pushes Rick aside, guarding him and her mom. and gets hit twice. Rick shoots him again.

Hershel jumped and saw Lori got grazed along the head. The baby was okay. Beth took the baby, as Rick pressed on Dixie's wound, and Hershel on Lori's wounds. They picked them up and started moving. Carl was carrying Chloe, and Beth carried the baby. Zeke was helping Merle.

Dixie woke up in the hospital with Zeke sitting beside her. "What….mom okay?" she asked groggy.

Zeke spoke gently, "She's alright. Shes in the next room."

"I...I want to see her." Dixie said trying to get out but was held back by Zeke and Dixie. "Please." she begged.

"Dixie." Zeke said softly. "You can see her in a bit, let the doctor look you over first.."

"Is...my baby sister okay? What abou Carl?" She asked getting back on the bed, sighing. "Is my baby okay?"

"Carl is okay. Judith is okay." Zeke smiled slightly. "Your brother named her." He laughed slightly.

"Your baby is okay. You got shot in the shoulder, twice.." The doctor said walking in and did an exam.

"Thank you Dr Allan." she sighed softly. "Everything else look good?" she asked, "Can i go see my mom?" She asked sitting up.

Dr Allan nodded. "Go ahead." He said getting her a wheelchair. "Take it easy, okay?"

Dixie nodded. "I will." She got in and got taken to see her dad, Carl, her mom and Judith.

Rick was sitting in the chair, Lori was asleep. Carl was asleep in the other chair, and the baby was asleep in the bassinet. "Hey honey." He smiled slightly. Merle was in the same room, with Hershel, Glenn, Beth, Daryl and Maggie with him.

Rick pulled her tightly in for a hug, and just held her. "Don't you ever do that again." he said frowning, looking at her. "You scared the shit out of me. It wasn't your place to take that bullet."

Dixie nodded. "I'm sorry." she said softly, looking down. Rick pulled her close for another hug and held her. "Just think next time."

"I….I will." She said softly, looking at her mom. "She going to be okay?"

Rick looked down at her, and sighed. "She will be, She just got grazed. She had some issues with her bleeding after the placenta was delivered.." He sighed. "She just got it stopped not long ago."

Dixie looked at Lori, and sat back. She nodded. The baby started crying a bit later. Rick went over, picked her up and rocked her. "Shh." He rocked the baby slightly, and sat down. "Judith." He smiled handing the baby to Dixie. Dixie smiled holding her. "Hello sweetie. Carl… named her after Mrs Brimmer?"

Rick laughed slightly. "Yeah. Kid loved that teacher."

"So did I." Dixie smiled slightly, holding her close and talked to her softly.

 _ **6 Weeks Later:**_

About about 6 weeks later, the kingdom was being rebuilt. Lori ended up passing away about a month after Judith was born.

Rick was having a hard time with it, as well as Dixie and Carl.

Dixie and Zeke were along in their room. They sat on the bed in silence.

Finally, Zeke broke it after a while. "Please, don't ever scare me that way again." he looked up at her.

"What?" Dixie said looking at him, she was in tears already.

"Please, don't put yourself and our baby in harm's way again." He said letting his own tears fall. "I can't lose you."

Dixie nodded and cried more, she was holding back all her grief.

Zeke wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry." She said just sobbing.

Zeke pulled her into his lap, and rubbed her back, "I just love you.." He sighed. "Don't want anything to happen to you.."

"I...I love you too, Zeke." Dixie sniffed, and held him close, kissing his neck. "I'm sorry I did that."

Zeke nodded listening, and sighed. "We're good." He smiled and kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22 -Visit

Merle had recovered nicely, using a prosthetic leg now. Beth was getting closer and closer to him everyday.

She loved being with him.

Dixie was huge, and had three weeks to go until her due date. She sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing.

"...Jerry bring you, some fruit, along with some veggies, cheese, and crackers.." Zeke smiled kissing her softly. "He's going to be posted outside your room.."

"Good lord Zeke. I'm not that delicate that I can't walk around.." She smiled kissing him softly, and sighed. "Thank you though." She was being pretty bitchy lately. "I'm sorry..." She sighed again.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to be hanging out inside, it's deathly hot outside." He kissed her again, and place his hand on her stomach." You look amazing."

"Oh stop. I'm so huge. I feel like a beached whale." She smiled slightly.

"A beautiful one." he teased kissing her again, then kissed her stomach. "If you get to bored. I'll be in the throne room around noon. If you'd like to come hang out."

"Alright. I might try taking a nap for a while. Haven't been sleeping so great for the past year.." She sighed softly, shifting back, kidding.

"I'm sorry." He frowned laughing slightly and kissed her again.

"It's okay." She smiled slightly. "Go tend to your duties." She hugged him again, and went to the table to eat some.

"Alright hon." He kissed her again, then headed out the door, shutting it behind him.

Dixie ate some, nothing sat right on her stomach,she threw it back up, and brushed her teeth. She sighed and tired sleeping for a while. She woke up after an hour, and got dressed, then walked down to the throne room where Zeke was. She had Jerry walk her. She walked in and sat down next to him. She was in a red maternity dress, and flats, she did her hair also and had her feathers in her hair that Zeke gave her.

Zeke smiled seeing her, sitting back, listening to one of the men speaking. "Continue." He cleared his throat, and looked at them both.

Dixie sat there listening, to them group of men's plans, and how they wanted to extend the property, to make it bigger.

"What do you think, my queen?" Zeke asked glancing over at her.

Dixie was listening, while rubbing her side slightly. "I think it'd be a good idea." She smiled, she was having a few contractions all morning but nothing consistent. She sat back more in the chair and stroked Shiva's head, as she nuzzled with her very large stomach..

Zeke smiled and nodded. He agreed with the plan, and gave permission for it.

After a while of listening to other people, they both went for a walk outside, around the courtyard. Rick and the rest of them moved back to Alexandria, being at he kingdom was too painful for them, and their loss. Someday's it was really painful for Dixie to be there, but she remained with Zeke, she owed that to him.

The only one who stayed behind was Beth and Merle, whom where getting very serious. The others did visit once in a while, but mainly spoke over radio, or Dixie and Zeke visited with them.

Dixie walked back with Zeke to their room, and got ready for bed, after supper. She put on her nightgown, and robe, she slid off her slippers, and crawled into bed.

"You look exhausted." Zeke muttered kissing her softly, and rubbed her face softly.

She smiled and kissed him back. "So do you." She relaxed and cuddled up with him.

Zeke held her close, and rubbed her shoulders for a moment, then moved down to her arms, and settled his hand on her stomach and softly rubbed it. "Nervous?"

"Very much so." She sighed softly and rested her head on his shoulder. "You?"

He let out a soft chuckled and nodded. "Slightly."

"Glad I'm not the only one." She smiled up at him and kissed him on his jaw.

Zeke let out a soft groan and tilted his head to the side as she kissed him again. "Of course you're not the only one." He smiled more and pulled her closer kissing her back on her neck..

Dixie moved and straddled him and let him continue kissing her neck, she groaned softly.

Zeke continued kissing her more, and moved his hands to her waist, slowly pulling up her nightgown, and taking her robe off her.

A week later, In the middle of the night.

Dixie shifted in bed, and curled up with Zeke as he slept. She drifted back off to sleep after finally getting comfortable. Zeke woke up watching her and rubbed her back, until she fell asleep, then he drifted back to sleep himself.

Chloe woke up and got out of her twin sized bed, walked into Zeke and Dixie's room, and crawled into bed with them. Dixie woke up and smiled holding her close, with Zeke. She hummed softly, until the little girl fell back asleep, and snuggled with her. Dixie shifted the sleeping girl off her onto the bed, got up and walked to the bathroom.

Dixie rubbed her stomach, "Really kicking and shifting around tonight baby." She smiled and walked back to the bedroom, went through the door to check on Chloe whom was still asleep. She then crawled back into bed and tried sleeping.

The following morning, Dixie was dressed in a maternity dress, and slid on some comfortable converse. She did her hair into a braid and walked with Zeke to the truck. They had a two knights go with them. They sat in the back and talked, while they went to go visit Alexandria.

"Leo?" Dixie rolled her eyes at that name selection. "What about Atticus?"

"Sure, if he's going to be a lawyer in the 1950's.." Zeke smiled letting out a chuckle. "Perhaps for the next one?"

"The next one?" She smiled slightly. She hadn't really though about having another baby anytime soon.

"Do you not want anymore?" He asked raising a brow.

"I….I think we should focus on this one first." She smiled looking down, playing with her hands. She wasn't sure. "Still young enough to wait a while."

"True... But I'm not..." Zeke let out a soft sigh. "What about Jordan?"

"Hmm." Dixie nodded. "Could be for a girl also...How about… Bowie?"

"Bowie? Like David Bowie?"

Dixie shot him a look. "Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Bowie would be nice." Zeke said watching her. "Matthias?"

""I'ma call him Mattie for short…...Harley?" She said sitting back popping her feet up on his lap.

"Sounds like a dog's name.." Zeke retorted as he rubbed her legs.

"Shiva?"

Zeke smiled hearing that, and laughed. "Shivonna?" He teased.

"That cat is loved." Dixie giggled slightly. "What about…Rain for a girl?"

"Oh. I do love that name...Heaven Rain?"

"That's so pretty.." Dixie laid her head back. "I love it….Or….Rayne Bowie?"

"That would be pretty.." He said unsure. "Rain Bowie?"

"I really like that too. Guess we will decide later.." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"Austin?"

"Good one for a boy." She smiled. "Richard?"

"Matthias Richard?" He said going back to the name Matthias..

"Or Richard Austin." She smiled slightly.

"Both are good." Zeke smiled slightly. "Travis?"

Dixie bit her lip slightly. "Travis James?"

They were still discussing names when they arrived.

"We are here." Beth smiled as they pulled up to the gate, and they went inside. Beth and Merle got out, then Dixie and Zeke got out. Merle went around back and opened the trunk, and started unloading things - cheese, bread, other food supplies and medical supplies.

"Dixie!" Carl smiled and ran over, hugging her.

Dixie smiled hugging him. "Hey little brother." She smiled, and pulled back. "Whoa. You are tall." She watched him for a second he was taller than her now.

"And eat's nonstop." Rick smiled walking over with Judith, hugging her.

Dixie smiled hugging him back. "Hi Daddy."

"Good to see you honey." Rick smiled looking her over. "Anytime now?"

"2 weeks left." She sighed softly.

"Exhausted?"

"Always." Dixie laughed slightly.

Rick looked over everything and smiled. "You didn't have to.."

"We wanted to." She said cutting him off, and smiled. "We are doing pretty well.." She saw Michonne come over and look at the stuff. "Good to see you Michonne."

Michonne gave a nod, and smiled slightly, it was rare to see her smile, but when you did you did not forget what it looked like. "Looking good" She said walking over and hugging her slightly.

Dixie hugged back also.

They walked around and talked for a while, Just Dixie and Michonne, they where getting to know each other. Michonne was living with her dad now, and they where in a relationship with each other. Dixie was slightly hesitant, about it because her mom just died about 3 months ago. She didn't say anything. "That's good." she smiled and sat down on the bench.

Beth and Merle where talking with Hershel. Dixie watched him, and saw Beth give Hershel a hug, and kissed his cheek. Then Hershel hugged Merle.

"You doing okay?" Michonne asked watching Dixie keep quiet, who had her eyes closed rubbing her side.

"Just been contracting on and off all week." She sighed.

"What'd the doctor say?"

"No change, still dilated to 4...about 80% effaced." Dixie looked at her stomach and sighed. "Dropped like crazy over the past week."

"That's good." Michonne smiled. "Baby will be here soon."

"Hope so." Dixie smiled back. She was tired of being pregnant. "Last month seems to last forever."

Michonne let out a soft laugh. "It does." She wrapped an arm around her and hugged her softly. Dixie smiled and leaned in.

They stayed for a few days, to make their visit longer.

Dixie gave her family a hug.

She was glad she also got to see Carol and Daryl also, and hang out with them, along with everyone else - including meeting the new people.

Merle and Beth smiled as they got in the front after hugging Hershel, Maggie and Glenn.

"We got hitched." Merle smiled at Dixie. "Her daddy officiated it."

"That's wonderful." Dixie smiled back, and hugged them both. Beth was bushing, and hugged her back. "Congratulations."

Zeke also congratulated them, and hugged them both.

They loaded up and headed back to the kingdom.


	23. Chapter 23 - Baby

_**Birth**_

 _ **Dixie finally has her baby in this chapter.**_

Two weeks later, and the baby still hadn't arrived yet.

Dixie was impatient but trying to hide it well, she was really getting annoyed with everyone telling her to be patient, and then giving her tips on how to induce labor.

She was walking around the campground, for a while, before heading back to her room.

Dixie laid back on the bed, letting Zeke rub her feet and legs. She let out a moan and opened her eyes hearing him chuckle.

"Feel really good love?"

"Oh yes.." She groaned more, as hands continued massaging her feet and working up to her calves. She laid her head back against the pillow and fell asleep.

Zeke carefully got into bed with her and pulled her close. Dixie groaned waking up.

"Sorry love." He muttered

"I.. it's okay..." She smiled sitting up and kissed him more.

Zeke let out a moan and kissed her back. "Good mood?" He pulled her close.

She moved and straddled him. "Mhmm" She pulled off his shirt and kissed his neck.

Zeke groaned, he didn't mind. They have been going at it like crazy lately, mainly because Dixie was miserable this whole last few weeks of her pregnancy, she wanted that baby out and just here already.

A while later, "Damn it." Zeke panted holding her close after. "Some new moves."

"Yeah, well I found a book." She smiled and laughed slightly cuddling close to him.

Dixie got up in the middle of the night and walked to the bathroom, her back and stomach where aching. She tried relieving herself to see if it'd help but it didn't. She got up feeling really wet, wiped and saw bloody mucus on the toilet paper. "Ew." She cleaned herself up and slowly walked back to bed, stopping once for a contraction. She groaned and breathed through it, then continued back to bed, and sat back. She tried sleeping, but wasn't getting comfortable.

Ezekiel groaned rolling over, he opened one eye. "Are you okay?"

" Mhmmm.." She laid her head back and breathed through another contraction and closed her eyes.

Zeke kissed her and passed back out.

Dixie managed to get some sleep, nothing else happened.

 _ **Three**_

 _ **Days**_

 _ **Later**_

Dixie was alone, she groaned softly, leaning against the sofa. Jerry and Iris took Chloe for a walk outside, everyone else was busy, with training.

She hadn't seen Zeke since this morning, and even then it was a short very brief hello and goodbye kiss. She had been having contractions all morning, but hadn't mentioned it to anyone, she figured it would be a while still.

Dixie got into bed later that night, and saw Zeke come in and get undressed. "Hey." she laid her head back, and breathed.

Zeke stopped, and looked at her. "Are you...in labor?"

Dixie looked up. "Just having a few.." She smiled slightly. "Get… some sleep."

"Oh honey." Zeke smiled kissing her more. "You need to try and rest too.." He sat up more and held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, as he rubbed her side. "Try honey. You're going to be at this for a while." He smiled slightly.

Dixie let out a groan, and gave a half smile. "Fine." She cuddled close and tried resting and sleeping the best she could.

It was about 3AM and she was awoken again, but this time by harsher closer contractions. Zeke helped her through them, and hummed gently. "I can't help falling in love with you…" He kissed her cheek. "Good honey."

Dixie panted and was laying against him, he sat behind her. She groaned. She had been walking around on and off, taking another break. "It's been forever."

Zeke let out a chuckle. "It's been about 4 hours."

Dixie glanced up at him and rolled her eyes. "Longer… since… this morning.." She groaned and tried not gripping on his hands, or tensing during the next contraction..

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sighed, and frowned kissing her watching her, try relaxing as she breathed through it. He felt bad he wasn't with her before.

Dixie smiled and kissed him softly. She kept going at them, and even got up to walk around more. They got more intense, and shorter. "Doctor?" She panted during a rest.

Zeke hesitated for a second, Dixie smiled slightly nodding. He got up and left the room shutting the door to get Jerry awake to go get the doctor.

"How you holding up?" Zeke came back and smiled, pushing her hair from her face and tying it back.

"Exhausted. Scared...Everything." She looked up at him and sighed and kissed his cheek and groaned slightly. "That...feels different." She shifted slightly. She took a breath, and gave in pushing.

Zeke rubbed her back, and waited. "Lets get you moving a bit."

Dixie groaned and moved from the bed, and walked around with Zeke, she stopped walking, and leaned against Zeke. She felt a really big shift, and let out a groan while gripping onto Zeke's arm. "Sorry." She muttered, and moved a bit

"It's okay honey." He helped her move to the bathtub, that he had filled already with warm water.

Dixie breathed and took off her gown, she had her sports bra on still. "Oh." She sighed relaxing in the water.

Zeke sat down, and rubbed her sides.

Dixie breathed and gave in, and pushed. She felt better in this squatting position.

Zeke watched and smiled, "Keep going hon. Good.." He talked her through it, and helped her.

Dixie kept pushing, breathing and kept going "Oh gosh." She groaned, moving one hand inbetween her legs and felt, she smiled slightly.

Zeke smiled more, "Crowning?"

She groaned softly and nodded..

Zeke kissed her cheek, and smiled. "Breathe through it. It'll pass." He had been humming a song from the musical they saw into her ear.

Dixie nodded and breathed, listening to him hum. They both loved going to see that play, 'Two Gentlemen of Verona'.. She started humming softly, relaxing. She breathed and pushed more.

"There we go." Zeke smiled, watching using a flashlight, and helped guide the head out. "Keep going honey."

Dixie breathed and pushed more, grunting softly.

"Push, baby.. Almost done." Zeke glanced up at her, he was holding the baby's head. He was trying to not shake from being excited.

The door opened, Jerry moved aside, and let the doctor in.

Dr Allan came over, and kneeled down talking to them both softly and watched. Zeke moved into the tub with her and helped her squat more.

"Good honey." He smiled kissing her cheek. "Push baby."

Dr Allan smiled. "Almost done."

Dixie panted hard and pushed more, groaning.

"Push, push." Allan smiled, and watched.

Dixie moved her hand down, and put it on the baby, she groaned and let out a cry pushing harder, feeling the baby slide out. She quickly grabbed the baby picking him up from the water and cried.

Dr Allan smiled, and laughed. "It's a boy."

Dixie cried holding the baby close, and leaned against Zeke.

"A son. How wonderful." He smiled kissing her more. "Great job honey...So proud of you." He kissed her more.

Dixie held the baby close, and looked down at the little boy and cried more. She realized it wasn't Shane's, she sighed in relief. She was handed a towel by Dr Allan, and wiped his face and body a bit and wrapped him with it. She kissed his face and cried more. "I love you, _Lucas Daniel_.."

She held the little brown haired blue eyed boy close.

Daniel was her dad's middle name, and Negan's middle name was Lucas.

She realized it was his.

Zeke suggested Lucas for a boy, and she fell in love with it more the longer she thought about it, and realized that was also Negan's middle name.

Zeke smiled looking down at the little boy. Lucas after her dad and Daniel after his second middle name. "Hello son." he stroked the little fair skin toned boy's head.

The baby cried, and snuggled up with Dixie. Dixie smiled more, and kissed his head, a while later, she got out of the tub, and into the bed. She refused to let Lucas go, and held him close. She groaned as she got examined and delivered the afterbirth later on.

"Lucas needs to get looked at love.." Zeke said holding her close, and smiled slightly.

She nodded, and handed the baby over to the doctor.

Zeke smiled big, kissing her more, and holding her close. "You did amazing.."

Dixie smiled laying her head against him, she wiped her eyes. "Can't believe I did that." She was given Lucas back, and Zeke told Dr Allan to feel free to stay the night in a spare room.

Allan left and stayed in the room across the hall.

"Can't.. Believe I made this." Dixie smiled more kissing Lucas all over and held him close.

She smiled and cried more, she couldn't help it. She was happy.

Zeke smiled and kissed her cheeks and held her close.

"Can't believe you did either.." He kissed her more, and watched the little guy sleep


End file.
